The Zutara Family
by Meet Me Halfway
Summary: Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family of nine kids and Zuko decides with his taking the throne...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I just COULD NOT resist this story. My friend, Sumiko, got me hooked on the pairing in ONE night over an AIM chat! lol ;) **

**So, I evolved the ideas I had into a story and all the names are solely from the chat! My _FIRST_ Zutara story!**

**The Zutara Family**

**Summary: **_Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._

**Rating: **_K+ or T_

**Major Characters: **_Katara (27), Zuko (29), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah._

**Pairings: **_Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships_

**P.O.V.: **_Third Person Omniscient_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Nick or Avatar and the gang!_

**Please enjoy! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

* * *

**

**Beginnings...**

Twenty-seven-year-old Katara felt her eyes snap open and that familiar launch in her stomach again. It was most likely early morning, but she didn't seem to mind the matter. She only shot up in bed, her long hair falling about her shoulders and ran into the joined bathroom, slamming the door shut.

In the wake of slamming the door, she'd awoken her husband, twenty-nine-year-old Zuko. He blinked a few times, then sat up himself, running a hand through his still short hair. "Katara?"

Silence, then the sound of retching from the other side of the bathroom door. Zuko smirked. He should've known that the only place she'd be at this ungodly hour was in the bathroom. It'd been that way for weeks now and he'd been bugging her to go see a doctor. Of course, Katara refused, saying she was fine and that it was nothing more than some sickness possibly going around. Still, he had his thoughts otherwise and kept pressing the issue.

"I'm fine!"

Zuko shook his head. The girl was as good in hearing as she was anything else. But she sure could't keep a secret to save her life. It was just one of the many things he'd learned about her.

Since the war'd been over and done with, he and Katara got married. She still was keeping in touch with her brother, Sokka, and his wife, Suki from Kyoshi Island and Aang, now fully a four-element Avatar, who was married to Toph, the blind Earthbending girl. And so far, only Toph and Aang had a kid...a three-year-old girl name Tiani. Suki and Sokka were expecting their first child in the late winter and Aang and Toph were expecting their second in early fall.

And him? Zuko was supposed to be taking over as Fire Lord. But something inside him kind of didn't want to. He didn't want to become like his father. What if he and Katara had kids of their own? He'd be torn in trying to balance that and running a Nation. He had said that he was thinking on it. And Iroh had approved of that.

The retching had stopped and there was silence on Katara's end. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Katara yelled. "Go back to bed, I'll be fine."

Zuko shook his head again. Katara was so thoughtless sometimes. She didn't like to think of herself...only other people, which was one of the things he loved about her. "I'll wait for you. It's no big deal."

Katara opened the door, giving her husband her famous look. Her long hair was in a messy ponytail. "Do you _ever_ listen to me?" she asked.

"Do you ever listen to me?" Zuko asked. "No. I'm returning the favor."

Katara rolled her bright blue eyes. "You're hilarious," she muttered, crawling back into bed. "I'm going to sleep in today."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. _"Today?_ How about everyday, Katara? I've barely seen you up and about during the day anymore. I think you should--"

"I don't need to," Katara said quickly. "I told you, it's--"

"Yeah, just some minor sickness that's going around," Zuko rolled his eyes. "I've heard it before and I don't believe it. I want you to get checked out."

Katara sat up abruptly and shot him another look. "You're so stubborn, you know that!"

"So are you!" Zuko shot back. "I've been telling you for weeks to go see a doctor and you just blow it off everytime! Like it's nothing."

"Uh: maybe because it is," Katara said sarcastically. "Why don't you get off my back about it? If I thought it was something serious, I would've already--"

They were interrupted when a little girl with jet black hair and pale brown eyes came in. She was wearing a orange nightgown and holding a silky green blanket in one hand. She groped the air with her free hand.

Katara got out of bed and ran over to the girl. "Hey, Tiani. What're you doing out of bed?"

Tiani, Aang and Toph's daughter, who was also so obviously blind like her mother, turned her head in Katara's direction. "I couldn't sweep."

Katara smiled. Since Toph and Aang didn't have a place to stay right right, her and Zuko allowed them to stay in the newest addition that was built to the palace. "Does Mommy and Daddy know you're up, Tiani?"

Tiani shook her head. "No...I couldn't find their room."

"Tiani?"

Katara and Zuko turned their heads to the doorway of their bedroom, where a slightly pregnant Toph stood. Katara smiled and went over to her. "Yeah, she wandered into here again," Katara teased.

Toph smiled and took Tiani from Katara. "Thanks. She wasn't causing trouble, was she?"

"No," Zuko stepped in. "She was just looking for your room."

"And missed," Katara added with slight teasing and a smile.

Toph laughed. "Well, she'll learn. Aang says she'll be like me. She'll be able to see with the earth."

"No doubt about that," Katara agreed.

"Well, thanks. I'm gonna go put her down and see if she stays," Toph smirked. "She looks like me, but is more like Aang than I'd ever think in my life."

Katara laughed. "I think we'll all agree to that. Night."

Once Toph left, Katara looked back at Zuko, who had a sudden far away look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, cocking one head to the side.

"Nothing."

Katara smirked. "Liar. I know you all too well to know when you lie and when something's bothering you." She knelt on the bed behind him, draped her arms over his shoudlers and laid her head on his. "What's eating your mind, Zuko?"

Zuko sighed. "It's...Toph and Aang have a little girl and are on their way with baby number two...your brother and Suki are going to have their first child soon. I feel like _we're_ being taken out of that picture."

Katara was slightly surprised. "You want a baby, you mean?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah. It's like I'm watching everybody else having kids and I'm missing it."

"We will, Zuko, but you have to make your choice first. Whether or not you want to take Fire Lord position. You're job and duties come first, Sweetheart," Katara kissed his neck. "You have your duties to the Nation before we think about us."

Zuko sighed heavily. "But I want to put **us** first. I want a family first. I could care less about my position."

Katara rested her chin on her arm. "Well, talk to Iroh about it...he can help us if anything else. I know it."

"I guess so..."

"Look, I know how much you want this. You've talked about it before, but we can't rush it right now. We got married later than everybody else had. We're still starting new," Katara smiled, then gave him another light kiss. "We're just beginning, Zuko. We will have time for a family later...I promise."

* * *

**Bad start? Not a good start for a story? Meh...just tell me what you think!**

**JayJay**


	2. Chapter 2

**lol...thankies, Sumiko! This story is pretty much all for you! lol**

**The Zutara Family**

**Summary: **_Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._

**Rating: **_K+ or T_

**Major Characters: **_Katara (22), Zuko (24), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah._

**Pairings: **_Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships_

**P.O.V.: **_Third Person Omniscient

* * *

_

**Baby...You Got Your Wish...**

Katara groaned when the sunlight streamed in through the bedroom window and shone right smack on her face. She felt the bed spot next to her.

Empty.

"Zuko?" Katara called. When she didn't get an answer, she sat up, nausea rushing over her like water and her stomach jumped. "Ohhh..." she closed her eyes and held her stomach. "Oh, help me. Zuko!"

She staggered to her feet and tried to make it to the bathroom, but didn't and vomited all over the floor. "Z--Zuko!"

Zuko walked in and looked at Katara and felt his eyes widen. "Katara! Wh--are you okay?"

Katara shook her head. "Nuh-uh..."

Zuko helped her stand up straight and looked at her face. "Katara, you're paler than Sokka when we told him we were getting married."

"So..." Katara moaned and held her stomach again as another wave of nausea overtook her. "Zuko."

"What?"

"Take me to a doctor," Katara surrendured. "I'm sick and tired of this. Literally."

Zuko nodded. "Okay--get dressed and I'll wait for you."

Katara nodded and staggered into the bathroom with her clothes: a no sleeved light blue and black dress that she'd made herself.

Zuko waited outside the bathroom and it wasn't long before she came out, her hair in a high ponytail and still slightly pale. "Let's go..." she mumbled. "Before I change my mind."

"Still nauseous?" Zuko asked, following close behind, hovering one hand behind her back.

"Yes..."

Zuko's mind raced. "Okay...you'll be fine. Don't worry."

Katara held back a urge to vomit and bile flowed through her throat. "Ugh..."

"Katara?" Zuko put a hand on her back. "Do I need to get Aang for extra help?"

"Y-Yeah..." Katara nodded and fought another urge. Her stomach jumped again, and she couldn't take it. She tore away from her husband and into the bathroom, slamming the door in the process.

Zuko heard Katara retch again and sighed. This was rediculous and he was going to get her better if it was the last thing he did. No matter what it took.

* * *

Zuko paced impatiently outside in the main foyer with Toph, Aang and Tiani.

Katara had been in with the doctor for over ten minutes and he was getting anxious...and nervous beyond all reason which he really couldn't explain.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Zuko," Toph said again for what seemed like the fifth time since they'd been there.

"No..." Zuko shook his head. "You had to see her. This was something more than just a 'small sickness'." He paused. "She was nauseous nonstop and always getting sick. She was worse this morning."

Aang looked sideways at his wife. "Uh...Toph, that sounds a little bit like you..." he paused and thought. "When you were pregnant with Tiani."

Zuko's heart skipped a beat. Could it really be true? Could Katara _really_ be pregnant? His hopes rose, but not too high just yet. He didn't want that to happen in case they were wrong. Still, the possibility was great.

Yet even more still, the conversation he'd had with Katara the night before rang true in his mind. He just couldn't shake the reality and the possibility...that he could and would finally be a dad after trying for so long. That his sister, Azula, (in which he'd come to civilized terms with) would be an aunt. And Iroh...Zuko could only imagine his uncle's excitement of the possibility of a grandneice or nephew.

Five more minutes went by with Zuko's thoughts continuing almost endlessly before Katara walked out of the room she'd been in, looking better, not so pale anymore, and smiling slightly.

Zuko raced over to her. "Are you okay? What'd they say?"

Katara's smile only widened a little bit, then said, "I am perfectly fine in every way. In fact, never better!"

Zuko was slightly confused. "Then--woah, wait a minute. Rewind to the last statement, freeze, then speak English. Please."

Katara laughed. "Zuko, you got your wish. Honey, we're finally going to have a baby."

Zuko's mind raced. He just stared at Katara. And in all the times he'd talked about wanting a baby and a family, it was finally here and happening. "R-really?"

"Yes," Katara nodded. "Really, really."

Zuko just smiled at her. "I--I don't know what to say. This is great."

Katara laughed again. "Will this help?" she asked, planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

When they broke apart, Zuko smirked. "Yeah, it did."

Katara giggled. "That's what I thought. Now, let's go home..." she yawned. "I'm tired."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "Okay. We'll go home."

And all the while he carried Katara back to the house, Zuko couldn't help to think of how happy he was. The only thing was telling their families--but, that really shouldn't be a problem. They were married and it was bound to happen. Still, something in him screamed, "conflicts"...

* * *

**JayJay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you all really like this story so far.**

**The Zutara Family**

**Summary: **_Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._

**Rating: **_K+ or T_

**Major Characters: **_Katara (22), Zuko (24), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah._

**Pairings: **_Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships_

**P.O.V.: **_Third Person Omniscient

* * *

_

**Family Talk**

"I'm going to go shopping, Aang," Toph said. "Re-stock on food and stuff."

Aang smiled. "'Kay, Baby."

Toph smirked. "You're cute."

"I know," he grinned back.

"Watch Tiani for me?" Toph asked. "Or else I can take her with me if you prefer."

Aang shook his head. "Nah--I'll watch her."

Toph smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thank you. Love you, too, by the way," she added the last part with humor in her voice.

She turned to leave, but Aang then playfully pulled her back by the arm. He put his hands on Toph's widened waist and kissed her forehead. "You tell that baby to behave now."

Toph laughed. "YOU tell. It's your baby."

Aang grinned playfully again. He kept his hands on her waist and knelt so he was level with Toph's swollen stomach. "Now you listen good to Daddy, okay?"

Toph laughed at her husband's still child-like ways.

"Be good for Mommy and no umping around. It makes her sick and nervous," Aang finished with a goofy grin. He then got a twinkle in his eyes and lifted her shirt, planting a playful raspberry kiss on her belly.

"Ah!" Toph squealed and threw her arms around her husband, who picked her up. "Aang!" she giggled and pounded his back lightly. "Aang, let me down!"

Aang laughed in retuen and let his wife down on her feet. "You're bad!" she giggled.

"And I love you, too," Aang mocked teasingly.

Toph smiled. "I'm going to take off now. Keep an eye on Tiani, okay?"

Aang nodded. "I will. Don't worry about it." He paused, then called after her, "Love you, Toph!"

"You, too, Baby."

"Hey!" Aang smiled. "That's _MY_ nickname!"

Toph stuck out her tongue in return, then left. But it wasn't long before she left than that Zuko showed up behind Aang, who was holding Tiani and talking to her.

Zuko didn't say anything. He was watching the scene and imagining this with his own little girl or boy. The relationship Aang had with Tiani was cute and just what he wanted. Toph also had a great relationship with her daughter he knew Katara would have. She wouldn't be as stern and tough as Toph, but she would be stern when she would need to be.

He broke the silence by clearing his throat, and Aang turned around. "Oh, hey Zuko," he greeted, setting Tiani down, who grabbed her daddy's leg. "What, uh..is everything okay?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, fine. Katara's just sleeping."

Aang played with Tiani's long hair. "Need anything?"

"No," Zuko shrugged. "Where's Toph?"

"Shopping," Aang replied, tying his daughter's long black hair into a ponytail.

"Can I, uh, ask you something?" Zuko asked, sitting on a nearby chair.

"Sure," Aang shrugged, sitting on his and Toph's bed with Tiani in his lap, who was twirling and playing with her hair. "You can ask me anything."

Zuko looked at Tiani. "Not to be rude or anything, but how do you manage her? You and Toph both?"

Aang shrugged. He understood the question. Tiani was, being blind like her mother, sometimes very difficult to managed. "We try. You know what type of a mother Toph is. She manages Tiani very well. I think sometimes better than me most times." He paused, then looked up. "Why ask?"

Zuko just sighed. "I was just thinking about--"

"Katara?" Aang asnwered. "Nervous, huh?"

Zuko gave an odd look. "Is it that obvious?"

"Don't worry about it," Aang waved it off and started bouncing Tiani on his right knee, her hands wrapped around his index fingers. "I was nervous when Toph told me she was pregnant with Tiani. And I'm pretty sure that Sokka's nerves are knocking about with Suki."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say I am."

Aang gave the Firebender a look. "You _guess_?"

"I am," Zuko smirked. "Happy?"

Aang grinned. "What do you want to know? I can tell you anything you want."

Zuko searched his mind. "Well...anything. I mean, how's Katara going to be throughout all this? What'll happen when the baby comes? I mean--the basic stuff."

Aang nodded. "Well, Katara will be going through moods--you've been around Toph enough before Tiani to know that..."

Zuko nodded. He knew that all too well. But Katara being even more moody than usual was a scary thought.

"And don't worry about when the baby come. Worry about THAT when it's time," Aang finished off.

"That all?"

Aang shrugged. "Eh--the rest'll come to you, don't worry." He smirked. "You'll get those fatherly instincts kicking in no time."

Zuko looked back at Tiani and smiled. "Same advice you gave to Sokka?"

Aang laughed. "Pretty much. Except he was more--well, he just asked a LOT more questions. You know how he is."

Zuko uttered a laugh of his own. "I can only imagine, yeah. Thanks anyway. I'm gonna go check on her."

He started to leave when Aang stopped him and said, "Also, your worry instincts will kick in. Just a little reminder for you on that note."

Zuko just shook his head, then grinned, "I think they already have."

* * *

**JayJay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow 12 reviews: I am surprised.**

**The Zutara Family**

**Summary: **_Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._

**Rating: **_K+ or T_

**Major Characters: **_Katara (22), Zuko (24), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah._

**Pairings: **_Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships_

**P.O.V.: **_Third Person Omniscient

* * *

_

_**Zuko's Mistake?**_

Zuko smiled at Katara and could barely believe how far they had come. Katara was four months in and showing greatly. He loved watching her rub her stomach and talk about how the baby would look like his or her daddy. Zuko would only smile.

Today, she was trying her long hair into a round, braided bun and Zuko just watched just the same like everyday with a smiled, in which Katara caught.

"What?" she asked with a smile herself and a hand on her back. "You're staring at me a lot lately. Something up?"

Zuko only shrugged and shook his head. "Nah...I just like watching you."

"Why?"

Zuko smiled. "Because I love you so much," he said with a gleam, wrapping her in a hug.

Katara smirked. "Mhm...sure," she teased and lingered in the hug, then gasped. "Oh..." she pulled away and put a hand on her belly.

"Everything okay?" Zuko felt the worry instincts kick in suddnely.

Katara smiled. "Fine. Zuko, the baby kicked," she said excitedly.

The excited gleam in Katara's eyes and in her tone got Zuko excited next. "Rally?"

"Yeah!" Katara grabbed his wrist and planted his hand flat on her stomach. "Just wait and feel for it."

Zuko did just that and stroked his thumb across his wife's stomach and smiled when he felt the movements inside. "That's a-amzing..."

Katara smiled and laced her fingers through his. Then, she got serious as quickly as the excitement had come. "Walk with me," she said, laeding her husband outside.

Once out of the house, they walked hand in hand near the pond Zuko himself always remembered spending his time with his mother. "Did you talk to Iroh again?" Katara asked.

Zuko groaned. "Not _AGAIN_, Katara, please! can't we just focus on the baby?"

Katara looked up at him. "No, Zuko, we can't. This nation still needs a leader and you're still lingering about it!"

"Maybe that's because I don't _want_ to be a leader!" Zuko snapped. "Did you ever think of that?"

Katara shook her head incredulously. "But--Zuko, you can't do that! These people _need_ you!"

Zuko sighed, then took both of Katara's hands in his. "I know, Katara, but I don't want to end up like my father. You know that. You've heard me say it!"

"You won't!" Katara shook her head again. "Stop getting so worked up about that! Get your mind off of it! Remember what your mother told you!"

Zuko's mind immediately raced to Ursa, his mother. She had always been there for him when he needed it. Now, it was like Katara was taking over that role.

" 'Never forget who you are'..." he muttered, giving into Katara's game.

Katara nodded, knowing that she had him hooked. "Exactly," she lifted her husband's head. "And _who_ are you, Zuko?"

"I dunno," he shrugged like a little boy.

"I'll tell you," Katara made him look at her again. "You're a good friend, loving husband and soon-to-be loving dad." She wrapped her arms around his middle in a hug. "I love you, am proud of you, and I know your mother would be, too."

Zuko looked down, then hugged Katara back, laying his cheek on her head. "I know, but I don't want to make my decision until the baby's here, Katara."

"Why? it'll be just as crazy and bad after that--especially now that Toph and I are close and due around the same time. We'll all be up and--"

"Okay, okay," Zuko interrupted. "I get it," he added with a small smiled. "But what about Suki and your brother?"

"Late winter," Katara said. "Sokka said that he and Suki would be here and come down when she was near due."

Zuko only nodded.

Katara then sighed. "You really want to wait?"

"Yeah. I do."

There was a silent pause and Katara thought of the baby inside her: Zuko's baby...her baby. The one thing they've wanted and fought for for so long. She wanted Zuko to be there and she understood his reason for wanting to wait. But she also wanted him to take the throne as Fire Lord--where he _NEEDED_ to be.

"Katara?"

Katara looked up from her dazed thoughts. "Huh?"

"You alright?" Zuko rocked her gently. "You got really quiet all of a sudden, Babe."

"Mmm..." Katara shrugged. "Just thinking."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Katara..."

"No, no, no. Just thinking about what you said..." she paused. "If you really want to wait, Zuko," she pulled away from the hug and looked at her husband at arm's length. "You can wait until after both Toph and I have our babies. Deal?"

Zuko smiled. "_Really_?"

Katara nodded.

"Thanks," Zuko grinned, then gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I needed this."

Katara grinned back. "I know you did. I guess I've been pushing you and hammering you about it a lot, huh?"

"You can say that again," Zuko mock-teased.

Katara smacked him. "Hey! I can take back my offer, you know!"

Zuko flinched away. "No, no! That's fine."

"Hey, you two!" Toph called. "Dinner's ready!"

Katara laced her fingers through Zuko's again. They started off towards the house and Zuko smirked, saying, "It's a boy."

Katara smiled and nudged his arm. "Okay, Mister Know It All."

Zuko smiled back. "I'm tellin' you, Katara. I have a feeling it's gonna be a boy."

Katara laughed this time. "Yep, and he's gonna be a short-tempered Firebender like his daddy."

Zuko laughed in return. "I'm not so sure about _that_ part, but okay."

"But...?"

''But what?" Toph asked when Katara and Zuko entered the dining room.

Toph was six months in and showing so much that her dark green skirt lifted well above her ankles. Aang was predicting twins and Toph was just saying that he was being paraniod again.

Tiani was holding onto Toph's skirt as her mother set nother bowl onto the table.

"You really didn't have to make dinner," Zuko said. "Really."

Toph pushed her bangs out of her face. "No big deal...**_really_**," she smirked.

Katara smiled. "Well then thanks, Toph. That's really nice of you."

"Meh," Toph shrugged. "I figured that I'd give the other pregnant half a break," she winked. "Right, Sugar Princess?"

Katara grinned. "When was the last time I heard _that_ nickname?"

Toph only smiled as she betn down to pick up Tiani.

"Wooooahhh, there," Aang sped over to Toph and took Tiani. "What'd I tell you?"

Toph sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's fine, Twinkle Toes. I had her."

"Not on my time. I told you no lifting...no matter _HOW_ light," Aang gave her a look he knew that she knew well even though she couldn't see it.

Katara and Zuko exchanged looks and both knew they were thinking the same things: how Toph and Aang reminded them of themselves and how two very hot-tempered people got along, married, and didn't lose it so often.

Aang sat Tiani in her seat between him and toph and both Katara ans Zuko (especially since his conversation with Aang about Tiani) watched as Toph picked up her daughter's hand and placed a eating utensil in it. tiani then started poking the utensil everywhere but her plate. When she got frustrated, she dropped it and tugged on Toph's hand. "Mommy..."

''How come you don't just feed her yourself?" Katara asked.

"'Cause she's like her mother: stubborn and independent," Aang answered with a teasing tone.

Toph nodded. "Afraid he's right. No, Tiani, here," Toph picked up the three-year-old's hand and stuck it onto her own plate.

"Has she ever gotten so frustrated that she threw whatever you gave her to eat with?" Zuko asked.

"Yep," Toph said. "Been there, done that one too many times."

Katara cleared her throat. "Sokka told me that he and Suki are going to come down here."

"When?" Aang asked, now tending to Tiani.

"In the winter before Suki has her baby," Katara answered.

"Um, Katara..."

Katara looked at her husband. "What?"

"You--you didn't tell him, did you?" Zuko asked, his mind reeling.

"No," she shook her head.

"Katara!" Zuko put his hand on his forehead in frustration. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "Because he's got his own problems with Suki. I didn't want to make the load heavier on him. It's no big deal."

Zuko blinked. "Katara, you're four months in and you didn't tell him!"

Katara huffed. "What is the big deal about it? I'll tell him when he'll be able to handle it better!"

"Don't get her mad..." Aang mumbled.

"When? AFTER? That's smart!" Zuko threw his hands up. " 'Oh, and by the way, Sokka, I had a baby, but I forgot to tell you that I was pregnant'! **SMART**!"

Aang bit his lip. "Ease up, Zuko...you're gonna set her off..."

"Why does it matter when I tell him?" Katara shot back. "As long as I do!"

In the midst of Katara and Zuko's yelling, Toph slapped her forehead when Tiani agan threw her spoon on the floor. "Aang?"

"Yeah?" Aang kept his eyes on the other two.

"Could you--"

"Sure," Aang tore his eyes away for a moment. "Here."

Toph took the spoon from her husband, who was back watching Katara and Zuko, and decided to try feeding the girl herself. No such luck.

"You are **_SO_** infuriating!" Katara snapped, storming off.

Toph handed Tiani to Aang. "I'll be back," she said. "Katara!"

"Great," Zuko muttered. "Just what I need."

Aang gave a sheepish smile. "I guess you didn't hear me, huh?"

Zuko glared. "You think!"

Aang shrugged. "She'll come back."

"Shyeah...we'll see how that goes."

* * *

Katara sat on the bed with her arms crossed in a stubborn looking way when Toph came in.

Toph smirked. "Hey, Sugar Princess. Tough it out, come on."

Katara shook her head. "How do you do it, Toph?"

Toph laughed lightly as seh sat in front of Katara. "Hey, listen up. I wasn't the person I am now overnight. Aang and I did the same thing before we had Tiani."

"But you two have it all together so well."

Toph couldn't help but to laugh at that. "You really think that we have it all together?"

Katara shrugged. "It just always seems like it."

"Katara, let me be the one to tell you that Twinkle Toes and I do not have it all together, okay? We're as every bit as like you and Zuko." She pasued. "We've had our fighting, yelling, and breaking points. Don't think we haven't."

Katara shrugged. "I know, but...I don't know."

Toph sighed. "First time's hard. Always is. You don't think Sokka and Suki are at each other's throats too? I wouldn't be surprised if Sokka hasn't jumped off a cliff by now."

Katara smiled at the image. "But it's more than that, Toph. He won't--" she huffed. "He's forever lingering in the concept of taking over."

"The Fire Lord position?"

Katara nodded. "He wants to 'wait until after the baby's here', but I know for a fact that he'll still be thinking on it afterwards. He just doesn't want it period."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Why doesn't he want to do it?"

"I'm not all that sure. He really won't tell me much."

The two sat in silence for a moment, then Katara's eyes lit up. "But I know how to get answers," she grinned.

Toph got a look. "What do you mean? What are you thinking about?"

Katara only smiled and stood up. "If Zuko asks where I am, tell him I went for a walk and I won't be gone long."

"O--kay. Bye," Toph said with a confused tone as Katara ran off. "I don't know what goes through her head, but something's up..." she mumbled to herself, walking to her and Aang's room.

"What does that mean?"

Toph jumped only slightly when Aang came up behind her and talked in her ear. She had felt him walk in, but didn't expect him to be right there. "Oh, nothing."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Toph..."

"Babe, _I_ don't even know what Katara's up to and thinking," Toph slipped her light green and yellow spaghetti strap silk nightgown on.

"Where'd she go?"

Toph thought fast. "For a walk."

* * *

**Long...wow...**

**JayJay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's your next chapter! YAY!

* * *

**

**The Zutara Family**

**Summary: **_Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._

**Rating: **_K+ or T_

**Major Characters: **_Katara (27), Zuko (29), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah._

**Pairings: **_Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships_

**P.O.V.: **_Third Person Omniscient

* * *

_

_**Iroh's Advice...**_

Katara approached the library's door and knocked. She knew that without a doubt that the library was practically the retired general's favorite place to be. She waited a moment, then heard a click and the door opened, Iroh standing smiling before her.

"Hi," she greeted. "I was wondering if I could talk to you...if you weren't busy, that is."

Iroh shook his head. "Not at all. I have plenty of time for my nephew's wife," he said with a smile and that certain gleam in the eye.

Katara returned the smiled and followed him into the great library.

"Please sit," Iroh gestured to a chair across from his own.

Katara settled herself comfortably and let her eyes wander around. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been in the room.

"Tea?" Iroh offered.

Katara shook her head. "No thanks. It makes the baby jumpy."

"Speaking of which, how is Zuko fairing with the process?"

Katara looked down. "Well, that's why I came to talk ot you."

"Things are not going well?"

Katara sighed. "Zuko doesn't want the Fire Lord position. Why?"

Now it was Iroh's turn to sigh. "My nephew is a man who is stuck in his ways, you must wrap your mind around that. Once his mind is made up, nobody can change it for the world."

''But why doesn't he want it?" Katara asked again. "He told me that he's afraid that he'll turn into his father, but there's MORE." She paused. "And he won't tell me."

Iroh lokoed Katara in the eye. "Zuko does not want to end up like my brother, _THAT_ part is true. But the other part is solely his own choice." He paused. "Zuko had turned into a great, responsible man. Whatever choice he makes is his alone."

Katara looked down and sighed again. She put a hand on her belly and thought of her husband. he seemed--very confused. "I--Zuko just thinks too much. I think he's just confused."

"Hm," Iroh nodded. "Very true. Zuko _DOES_ get very flustered and often times confusion follows."

"What do I do?" Katara felt the teary hormones kick in. "I can't live like this!" she threw her fists in the air in frustration of her own.

Iroh put a comforting hand on Katara's heaving shoulder. "Katara, you must be patient. My nephew will come around in time. Just wait and love him like you always have and do."

* * *

Katara peered into her bedroom, seeing Zuko laying in bed, legs covered, shirt off. "Zuko, honey?" Katara sat in front of him on his side of the bed. "Baby, I'm sorry I yelled at you," she touched his arm. "You know how this pregnancy's getting to me."

"Yeah..."

Katara huffed, slipped her nightgown on, then laid down on her side of the bed, her back to his. "Zuko, I love you, but if you're going to be m--"

Zuko sat up and turned around. "Katara, you talked to Uncle, didn't you?"

"I _HAD_ to!" Katara shot up and faced him in tears. "You were mad at me, and--and--and I just **hate** these stupid hormones and the way I am! I hate the way it's wrecking our relationship! I'm just so flustered and mad, and I **_HATE_** this!" Katara sobbed, throwing her hands in every which direction.

"Hey, hey, hey," Zuko laid his wife's sobbing face in his shoulder. "Katara, hush." He ran his fingers through her hair. "It's okay. I understand."

Katara sniffed. "You do?"

Zuko nodded. "If ever at anytime you feel you can't talk to me or whenever we're mad at each other, go and talk to Uncle by all means."

"I'm sorry...I just want what's best for all of us," Katara looked at him with tears.

Zuko smiled. "Katara, Princess, I know you want me to take over and be Fire Lord. And I promise that as soon as we have our baby, I'll take the throne, okay?"

Katara looked down. "You don't have to just because I'm forcing you to."

"Katara..." Zuko lifted her chin and smiled at her. "I want to."

"But--"

"No 'buts'," Zuko scolded with a warm, welcoming kiss.

Katara lingered in the kiss, her breathes coming short and her tongue brushing against his. "Zuko..." she said in between kisses. "Zuko, I'm sorry I yelled."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Zuko kissed her neck lightly. "I love you so much, Katara." He paused and whispered in her ear. "And we're going to have a beautiful family.The family_ I_ never had."

To this, Katara smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "You better believe it...our own little princes and princesses."

Zuko laughed and hugged her gently. "I'm sorry, too. I just--" he sighed. "I wanted Sokka to know so much."

Katara smiled and stroked his face. "I'll tell him--tomorrow...just for you."

Zuko broke into a wide grin. "Really?"

"Well, you promised to take the position, so...it's the least I can do," Katara shrugged and smiled back.

Zuko couldn't contain his excitement. "Thank you," he kissed her again. "So much."

Katara laughed, then yawned suddenly.

"Uh-oh," Zuko smirked. "Somebody's tired."

"Noooo..." Katara droned, rubbing her eye, and Zuko laying her down gently.

He smiled as he saw Katara instantly fall asleep when her head hit the pillow. She was everything he'd ever wanted and more and couldn't believe she was his. "'Night my Fire Princess," he smiled and gently kissed her.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWW. lol**

**  
Well, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I tried my hardest to write the great and awesome Iroh as best IC (in character) as I could! I really had a tough time with him since I hadn't written a story with him in it.**

**JayJay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all very much. Your reviews are appreciated! **

**Now for this chapter...rolls eyes You REALLY think I'd make a Zutara story with them starting a family and with Katara being pregnant that I'd skip out on the mood swings and Zuko getting up in the middle of the night for her! Come on, guys! **

**Zuko: Darn...I was hoping you would...  
Me: Shut up...it's my story and I can torture you if I want... **

**The Zutara Family**  
**Summary:** _Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._  
**Rating**_ K+ or T_  
**Major Characters:** _Katara (27), Zuko (29), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah.  
_**Pairings:** _Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships  
_**P.O.V.:** _Third Person Omniscient

* * *

_

__

When All Else Fails...SCREAM

Katara groaned, decided that she was finished once and for all with tossing and turning, and nudged her husband's shoulder. "Zuko."

Instead of answering, the already exhausted prince buried his head deeper under his pillow. This would've been, what, the third time he'd gotten up all night? Once because Katara needed a drink, the second time was because his sister, Azula, had gotten some important stuff he had too look at (in which he just told her he'd look at them in the morning and left), and now it was back to Katara again.

This didn't surprise him. Being seven months pregnant, Katara always seemed like she needed something. Whether it was help getting up or tying the back of her dresses or shirts, there was just always SOMETHING.

And that something was both wearing Zuko down and getting Aang more frustrated with Toph than before with Tiani.

"Zuko." She nudged him again.

Zuko moaned, then asnwered. "I'm up, I'm up. What do you want now?"

Katara sat up, brushing her long hair out of the way. "I'm hungry," she announced simply.

Zuko groaned again and buried his face into his pillow. "Oh, come on, Katara..."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Katara pouted.

"Whaddya want?" Zuko huffed, giving in.

"Anything," she shrugged. "Just something big."

Getting up, Zuko rubbed his eyes, then swumg his legs over the edge of the bed. He didn't notice that Katara too had gotten out of bed until he turned around. "Woah--what are you doing?" he asked, rushing over, then putting both hands on her large belly. (As it was, she was looking as though she was about ready to fall over.)

"Bathroom," she pointed.

"Again?" Zuko raised an eyebrow. "This is, what, the fifth time?"

"Seventh, actually," Katara corrected.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "You--COUNTED?"

Katara nodded. "I had to do something to keep my mind occupied while I was tossing and turning with no sleep." She paused, then explained, "Baby's been using my bladder for target practice again is all."

"Well you look like you're about to fall under your own weight," Zuko kept a hand behind her back and followed her. "I'll get you something to eat when you're done, okay?"

Katara nodded, gasped, then zipped into the bathroom faster than she could've gotten another word in otherwise.

"Katara?" Zuko stood outside the door.

"I'm okay," she said. "Just go ahead."

"Are you--"

"ZUKO!"

He jumped back. He knew that tone as Katara's 'You-Better-Do-It-or-Else' tone. And he learned by now to obey that tone. "Alright, just cool it. No need to bite my head off," he grumbled.

Zuko rounded the corner and almost ran into Aang. "You too, huh?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah. Toph's complaining of stomachaches. I went to go find your uncle to get something to help her." He paused. "What's up with your half?"

"Seventh time to the bathroom and needs to eat something big," Zuko sighed, rubbing his right eye. "This is gonna take forever."

Aang shrugged. "Been there, done that. You'll be fine...just do it if you know what I mean."

Zuko nodded. "Uh-huh. She already gave me her tone."

"Yeah, then I'd definitely go get her what she wants."

Zuko sighed. "Yeah. The sooner the better and I can probably sleep for more than twenty minutes."

"Rough night?" Aang guessed.

Zuko scoffed. "_No_ idea. You have NO idea..."

He and took off in different directions and it didn't take long before Zuko passed Katara's brother, Sokka, who'd come down with Suki after Katara had told him that she was pregnant like she'd promised. Sokka had willed himself to watch after both his sister and wife.

Sokka was carrying an arm load of food that Zuko couldn't tell if it was for him or Suki. He took a wild guess when he heard the frustrated-looking warrior mutter, "Crazy, stupid hormones. I oughtta..." he stopped when he saw Zuko. "Not easy being married to Katara, is it?"

Zuko shrugged. "Ups and downs."

"What does she want?"

"Same as you," Zuko nodded to Sokka's arms.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "You'll be up forever."

"Thanks...I _really_ wanted to know that," Zuko grumbled.

"Yeah, just take it easy on her," Sokka warned. "Or you'll be seeing more of me."

Both jumped when they heard Suki's voice yell from the bedroom Zuko had let her and Sokka stay in. "I'M COMING!" Sokka shouted back with a huff. "Well, have fun," he told Zuko before stomping off.

When Zuko reached the kitchen, he met Aang again. "Wh--I just--never mind," Zuko waved off.

"Pass Sokka?" Aang asked, grabbing anything within reach.

"Yeah...don't bring that up, please," Zuko sighed and thought. "This would be _so_ much easier if Katara'd told me what she wanted."

"Consider yourself lucky instead," Aang said. "Toph gives you specific things and how to do it."

"Hasn't she always done that?" Sokka asked, joining the other two.

Aang shrugged. "More than usual?"

"There ya go."

Zuko looked at his brother-in-law. "Get off the hook?"

"Nope...she sent me back for something else, but I'm going to linger for a while. I'm beat." And to prove his point, Sokka laid his head on a nearby table and sat down.

"She'll catch ya," Aang smirked.

Sokka waved his hand. "Meh...let her. Saves _me_ the time and energy anyway."

"Aang," Toph arrived next, Tiani on her left, holding onto her hand.

Aang closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed his frustration before she went full on mad. "Yes, Toph?"

"Where did you put Tiani's blanket?"

"Which one? The green one, the yellow one, or the orange one?" Aang asked, his frustration kicking in.

"The green one," Toph said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I dunno," Aang shrugged.

Toph sighed, got that look on her face and put Tiani in his arms. "Then you go search for it with her."

"But--"

"No 'buts'!" Toph shot.

Zuko and Sokka hid their snickers. They both thought they had it bad, but Aang was nothing. Toph was a peice of work...bossy, pushy, and more stubborn than she normally was.

"O-kay..." Aang reluctantly followed Toph and Sokka and Zuko gave waves and Sokka mouthed, "Have fun!", in which Zuko laughed.

When it was just them, Zuko nodded to Sokka. "Think you better get a move on it? It'll only be a matter of time before Suki finds you and it's your turn."

"Nah," Sokka shook his head. "I'll get there, don't worry."

Zuko only smirked and shook his head. "I don't know how you do double duty."

Sokka shrugged. "It's my sister. I've always watched her."

"But have you realized that she's now a married woman?" Zuko asked. "You still haven't let go of her hand yet, have you?"

Sokka gave an awkward look and shrugged. "Well, I...well, you know, I..." he couldn't cover it up. Couldn't cover up the logic that was so unbelievably true and there. So plain out in the open.

"That's what I thought," Zuko said. "You have to let go of her some day, you know that, right?"

Sokka didn't answer. He just stared at his feet.

"She told me how much you treat her like the little girl she was," Zuko said. "Told me how much you don't want to let go because it'll hurt you."

"She's right...but...I don't know," Sokka shrugged again. "It's hard."

"To watch her grow up?"

Sokka nodded. "I just can't believe she's married and about to have a baby of her own. My mind's still living in the days when she was little and still needed me."

"Hey," Zuko got a tone. "I didn't say she didn't need you. I said that you can't cling onto her like a security blanket."

"Seems like she doesn't..." Sokka looked at Zuko. "I mean, she's got _you_ now."

"Yeah, but I'm only half of her life now," Zuko pointed out. "You were always there from the beginning. I'm just the new thing here."

Sokka thought. "Can I ask you something?"

"Duh."

"What made you fall for Katara? Why did you like her so much and what made you want to marry her?" Sokka asked.

Zuko thought. "I don't know. She was everything I ever wanted. Reminded me of my mother: sweet, caring, and would always be there." He paused. "I just had this feeling. A feeling that wouldn't go away." He shrugged. "I just loved everything about your sister, but I wouldn't and didn't say anything."

"Why?"

Zuko smirked. "Because I knew you'd either kill her, me, or the both of us."

Sokka nodded. "Well, you two aren't dead yet." He smirked, then said, "You've done great with her. She's the happiest I've ever seen her in all of my lifetime."

Zuko shrugged, the smiled and said, "You want to let go?"

Sokka didn't know. "Maybe...why?"

Zuko pointed. "Here's your chance."

Sokka turned around to find Katara standing there. "Hi," he gave her a warm hug. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," she smiled at him and tucked a peice of her hair behind her ear. "Zuko, I hope you didn't make anything yet."

"I was starting to..."

"Well, never mind. I'm not so hungry anymore."

Zuko's mind screamed. And all this time he could've been sleeping. He held back, though and cleared his throat. "Okay. I'm going to try to get some sort of sleep." He kissed her gently. "Love you."

Katara smiled. "You too."

Sokka decided that he best find something for Suki and Katara watched. "You two seem to be getting along well. What were you two talking about?"

"Uh..nothing really."

Katara raised her eyebrow. "_Really_? Because it looked like something to me."

Sokka swallowed hard and remembered Zuko's words. He did want to let go, but at the same time he felt like he would loose her all over again.

When Katara and Zuko had gotten married, Katara had asked him to walk her down the aisle. Sokka was reluctant at first, but had agreed. It was both the hardest thing to do and the happiest thing he could do for his baby sister. But he'd felt like he'd already let go a little bit that day, too. And a peice of him went with her.

"Sokka?"

Sokka snapped back into reality and out of the memories and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uhm...yeah, I've just been up," he said. "Suki."

Katara nodded. "Oh, okay," she paused for a minute, then turned around. "I'm going to bed. Night, Sokka."

Sokka bit his lower lip and thought fast. "Katara, wait!"

Katara faced him. "Yeah?"

"Zuko and I--we were talking about...about you and I," Sokka said.

"Uh-huh..."

"About how I'm too stubborn and scared to let go of you," Sokka looked down. "About how I don't want to let go."

Katara smiled and lifted her brother's head so they were eye level. "But are you ready to?"

"I don't know."

Katara stared at her brother, watching his blue eyes tear up. "Are you _ready_?" she asked again, hoping to break him.

"I **don't know."**

"I think you do," Katara said smartly. "But you're still living in the past, Sokka. You're still living in the limelight of when I was that little girl without a mother and father and only a big brother to watch her."

Sokka bit his lip.

"Sokka, I'm still that little girl inside...but on the outside, I've grown up. I've become the very thing you were always scared that I would be."

"'Tara, when you got married, and I had to let go of your arm, it was the hardest thing I could've ever done with you," Sokka told her. "I felt like I had already let you go and that a peice of me left with you."

Katara hugged him. "So you took the first step, Sokka. Are you ready to go the whole length?" she asked. "You let me go to another man. You let me marry. That's the biggest leap for you."

Sokka laid his head on hers. "Are _you_?"

Katara sighed. "Only if you are. I'm not always going to need your help," she said. "But I'll always need your support and love. I'll always need you to be there for me and rescue me when I need it."

"Okay, Tara," Sokka said. "I'm letting go."

"Are you ready?" Katara asked.

Sokka nodded. "I really am this time."

"Mom would be proud of you," Katara said.

"Proud of _us_," Sokka corrected with a smile. "I've babied you for so long and now look at you. Getting ready to have a baby of your own."

Katara laughed and started walking out back to her room with her brother. "You too. You must be excited."

"Yeah, I am," Sokka smiled. "If only if it weren't for the late night moods and cravings, I'd be okay."

Katara playfully punched his arm. "Hey, you. Watch it."

The siblings stopped just outside of Katara's bedroom door and hugged. "I love you, Tara. And I'm proud of you, okay? If ever you need me, call."

Katara nodded. "I will. I'm proud of you, too, Sokka."

"I'm really going to let you go now, okay?" Sokka held her at arm's length. "Ready?"

Katara nodded. "Ready."

That night, Sokka felt a heaviness lift off his back, but some landing onto his heart. And Katara couldn't have been any more proud of the way he'd handled it even if she tried...

**JayJay**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha...yeah, I have to say that the last chapter was cute and funny at the same time. Hum...I never knew I could do that. Ah well...ONTO IT!**

**Oh, and also credit goes to Katara Waterbending Master23 for the idea for a SOOOOOOON upcoming chapter!**

**The Zutara Family**  
**Summary:** _Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._  
**Rating**_ K+ or T_  
**Major Characters:** _Katara (27), Zuko (29), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah.  
_**Pairings:** _Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships  
_**P.O.V.:** _Third Person Omniscient

* * *

_

_**Well--This Sucks...**_

Katara crossed her arms and looked at Zuko. "But why?" she whined again. "I'm sick of this!"

Zuko sighed and smacked his forehead. ''Because, Katara, I told you: bedrest until you're due! That's what the doctor said."

Katara huffed. "Well it's boring. I hate it."

"Yeah, well, I hate your mood swings, so we're even," Zuko muttered under his breath. "Look, Katara--"

''Hey, Zuzu, got a minute?"

Zuko clenched his fists. "How many times have I told you _NOT TO CALL ME THAT_!" he spun around and glowered at his sister.

Azula just smirked. "Oh, lighten up!" she said, rolling her eyes. "I think you better not have any more kids for a while. You're starting to get stressed."

"Finally!" Katara threw her hands up. "I've been telling him that for weeks. To take time off me and go do something."

Azula looked back to her brother. "She's right and smart, ya know. Which is why I came to get you."

Zuko looked back at Katara, who waved her hand at him. "Go. I'm probably just going to sleep, anyway. I didn't get much last night."

"You su--"

"GO!"

Zuko huffed and followed his sister hesitantly. "What do _you_ want?" he snarled at her.

"Oh, what is the matter with you!" Azula shook her head. "Seriously, lighten up, take a breather, and chill out. I know she's almost due, but relax!" she rolled her eyes again. "And I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Zuko was surprised at this.

"Oh, just something we all like to call, 'Being Fire Lord'," she said. "You promised Katara that you'd take the position once the baby was here, right?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah."

"Did you mean it?" Azula asked. "Or was it just a stalling move to buy some time?"

Zuko's insides churned. Azula had undoubtedly caught him. "Eruhm...uh..."

"I knew it," Azula smirked. "You don't want it...how come?"

Zuko sighed. He was tired of explaining this. "I just don't want to rule, is taht so wrong?"

"Well, yeah. Because if you don't, who will?"

"Uh--YOU. Which is exactly what you want and why you dragged me out here," Zuko said.

Azula shook her head. "I don't want it. Please, are you stupid?" She paused. "Come on, Zuko...what's the _REAL_ reason why you don't want to position?"

Zuko sighed. "One word: Dad."

"Meaning...?"

"I don't want to end up like him," Zuko shrugged. "I don't want to be the kind of ruler he was."

"A great one you mean?" Azula raised her eyebrow.

"No...the kind who favours one kid and hates the other," Zuko said, avoiding his sister's eyes. "The kind who disownes his family."

Azula sighe deeply. "Zuko, I really never liked Dad favouring me. And even though it seemed like I did back when we were growing up, it was just because he didn't like you. I know he hated you, but that doesn't mean that _I_totally did."

"So you admit that you _DID_ hate me somewhat?"

"Yes," Azula said. "But not for the reason you think. I hated you because you got so much love and attention from Mom."

Zuko thought. "But, you never liked Mom. You were always being disrespecful to her."

Azula shrugged. "Force of girl's habit. It was the age." She pasued then said, "I always hated the way Dad treated you...even though it seemed like I loved watching you fall and fail, it was all a big bluff. It wasn't until when Dad sent me out to find you and Aang that I realized that he was just using me because he hated you so much."

Zuko listened intently. "So, you admit to hating the way Dad treated YOU?"

Azula nodded. "Yeah. It wasn't fair to the both of us for your birthright to be taken away and for me to get it automatically. I didn't want to rule then, either. I was too young and I knew that Dad was just using me as a pawn."

Zuko only nodded and picked a leaf off a nearby plant. "So you see my reason for not wanting to take the position?"

Azula nodded. "Yeah..._I_ do...but what are you going to tell Katara? She's expecting you to keep your promise."

Zuko shrugged. "Eh...I got a few more weeks to think of something."

"Uhm...Zuko..." Azula swallowed hard.

"Eh?"

"I don't think you do..."

Zuko followed his sister's gaze to find Sokka and Aang running towards him. "It's--" Sokka gasped for breath. "Katara's water--broke..."

Zuko and Azula exchanged looks, then both ran following Sokka and Aang. "Still think you got a few more hours?" Azula asked her brother.

"I think my time just ran dry," Zuko replied.

"Then you better think of an answer and plan **FAST**..."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. There was a little bit of a background for you on Azula and Zuko and how they veiwed their family issues.**

**JayJay**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yayayayay! Lotta reviews! Thank you thank you!**

**The Zutara Family**

**Summary: **_Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._

**Rating: **_K+ or T_

**Major Characters: **_Katara (27), Zuko (29), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah._

**Pairings: **_Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships_

**P.O.V.: **_Third Person Omniscient

* * *

_

_**Heishui Sakui**_

_"WHERE IN GOD'S NAME IS ZUKO?"_ Katara screeched. Tears of pain and sweat ran down her face and matted and drenched her hair. Toph was on one side of the bed, talking her through breathing and allowing the Waterbender to dig her nails into her hand.

Outside, Azula, Aang, Sokka, and Zuko had arrived at the door. "You **best** get in there!" Sokka shoved his brother-in-law hard.

"Yeah? Well you're coming too," Zuko grabbed Sokka's wrist and both went inside.

Aang and Azula exchanged glances. "Listen in?" Aang suggested, feeling the twelve-year-old personality kick in.

"Eh, why not?" Azula shrugged.

* * *

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here," Zuko ran over to where Toph was and took the Earthbender's place. "Calm down and breathe," he told her. "I'm right here."

Katara bit her lip in pain and gritted her teeth as Sokka took the other hand. "Ohgodohgodohgod..." she gasped. "Owowow..."

Sokka knelt on his side and tried calming her, stroking his free hand on hers. "It'll be okay, Tara. I promise okay?"

Katara shook her head. "You don't know that!"

"Yes, yes I do! I didn't loose you completely, Katara," he said. "You and I both agreed that I'd be here when you needed me most."

Katara nodded and dug her nails into both her brother and her husband's hands. "Let's get this over with!" she screamed, biting her lower lip.

"Where's that cursed healer?" Zuko muttered.

* * *

Outside, Azula sighed. "They don't have a healer and by the sounds of her, she's not going to wait any longer."

"Well, what can we do?"

Azula looked at Aang. "There's only one thing to do." She opened the bedroom door and walked in, Aang in tow.

* * *

"Need help?"Azula asked, walking in.

Zuko looked up. "What are you doing?" he asked, watching his siter run around the room, grabbing things. "Azula?"

"Helping," she answered simply. "You need a healer? I'm your girl."

"_What_?" Katara gritted her teeth.

"I know what I'm doing," Azula assured, sitting at the foot of Katara's bed. "All I need is for you three to trust me," her eyes wandered to Sokka, then Katara, and lastly to her brother.

Sokka and Zuko exchanged glances, then looked at Katara. "You're our girl," Sokka muttered. "You're the only person around and here."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "I trust you."

_"OH JUST DO IT!"_ Katara hollered, flexing her fingers around Sokka and Zuko's red hands.

Azula looked at Toph and Aang. "I'll need you two to help me. Each of you," she gestured. "Grab a leg."

Aang paled. "But--"

"Oh just do it!" Toph snapped, doing just what Azula asked.

"Okay," Aang mumbled and followed his wife's suite.

Azula took a deep breath and prepared herself for this. It was her first time and she wasn't quite sure if she could do it exactly right. Nervousness set in, but she quickly swallowed it down. "Okay, Katara, I need you to push hard for me."

Zuko held her head. "You can do it," he kissed her lightly.

Sokka smirked. "Yeah...give it all you got, Sis."

Katara took a deep breath, braced herself, and bit her lip as she pushed with what strength she had. It wasn't much, but it was enough for starters.

"Good, very good," Azula told her. "Think you can do that again?"

"N--No..." Katara gasped. "It hurts."

Azula bit her lower lip. If Katara couldn't push again, complications may arouse and then things would get super ugly. She didn't want that to happen and willed herself to keep pushing Katara until she could do it and give in. "Come on, Katara, I need you to do it for me again. We don't want anything to go wrong."

"I can't!" Katara shouted, tears running crazily down her face.

"Shh," Zuko dried her eyes with his sleeve. "Calm down, Princess. Breathe."

Sokka bit his lip under the pain of Katara's hand. She had already put five nail marks in them and he was starting to bleed only slightly. He noticed that Zuko's hand was doing the same. She was really hurting. "Come on, Tara. Gimme my neice or nephew."

Katara took another deep breath and bit her lip, giving another hard push that made Azula smile. Maybe things would go okay, after all. Maybe even better...

"That was great," she said. "I see the head."

Katara flexed her sore fingers again and willed herself to take calming breathes. She was getting worn out fast and both Sokka and Zuko could see it clearly.

"She's too tired," Zuko said. "She's getting drained, she can't do anymore."

"She can do it!" Azula forced the issue. "She's halfway there. Another push or two and we're all good!" She looked at him and softened her tone. "Try to sway her, please."

Zuko saw the look of determination in his sister, the same determination their mother always had. The same determination he himself had. He turned to his wife. "Katara, you're halfway there, Baby. Just one or two more pushes and we'll be parents." Zuko realized this and smiled. "One more?"

Katara closed her eyes momentarily and swallowed hard. "One more," she whispered.

Zuko smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl."

Another scream, almost kicking Azula, and a push later, Azula smiled, holding a squirming baby in her arms. "Looks like you got a future Fire Lord here, big brother."

Katara smiled, tired. "A boy...Zuko, name him."

"_Me?"_ Zuko asked, taking his son from Azula's arms after she'd prepped him and cleaned him off. "Why me? You did all the work."

Katara shook her head. "Oh, just name him."

Zuko looked at his baby boy who was wrapped in a dark red blanket and looked at the golden orbs he had...much like his own. His skin wasdark like his mother's and he searched his mind for a name. He smiled and said, "Heishui Sakui."

"That's perfect," Katara smiled as Zuko lowered his arms so she could have a look. "Where'd you come up with a name like that?"

Zuko smiled. "Had an old friend. He always vowed that if he had kids, he'd name his son that. And the middle name is kind of a form of Mister Protective over there," he smirked and nodded towards Sokka.

Sokka stuck his tongue out playfully and nursed his hand, gladly taking the bowl of ice cold water from Aang. "Haha, funny."

"Lemme hold him," Katara held her arms out and Zuko gently placed Heishui in them, keeping his hand under his head. Katara looked at him. "Shch. You're already nervous over him and he's not even a few hours old yet."

"Well, you gotta be careful with them," Aang said. "Trust me," he looked at Toph. "I'd know."

Katara stuck her index finger out and watched as her little boy took it. "What do you think, Zuko? Mommy's Boy or Daddy's?"

Zuko laughed. "Both, I'm hoping."

Katara giggled and kissed her husband gently. "I love you. Thank you."

"No," Zuko smiled. "Thank _you_. This is the best thing you've given to me so far."

Katara smirked. "Well, if you want anymore, you're waiting a few more years."

"Aww man..." Zuko pouted and Katara laughed.

"Put the lip away," she said. "You didn't have to feel what I did."

"I most defintely felt something," Zuko looked at his red and slightly bleeding hand. "You're cutting those nails of yours."

"Pftt," Sokka cut in. "You're telling _me_!" he showed off his own hand, which was identical to Zuko's.

By now, Katara was propped up by many pillows, still sore, and covered up. "He's gorgeous," she gushed, still looking at her son. "He's got Daddy's eyes," she smiled at Zuko.

"Yet, he's got Mommy's skin," Zuko replied.

"My turn, my turn!" Sokka held out his arms eagerly.

Katara laughed. "Just you wait, Sokka," she said, handing Heishui to him. "You'll get even more excited and more hand pains when it's Suki's and your turn."

"Meh," Sokka shrugged. "I can wait," he said, cradling his nephew gently. "He's practice for me," he added with a smile, nodding to Heishui.

Katara closed her eyes and sunk her head into her pillows. "I'm tired and sore."

"I can see if Uncle has any herbs to help," Zuko suggested.

"That'd be _great_," Katara gushed. "Please?"

Zuko nodded. "I'll be right back." He started to leave, then grabbed Azula's arm and dragged her out with him. "How'd you do that?"

"What?"

"_That_! In there, you did--it was like you've done it your whole life!"

Azula shrugged. "Instincts."

Zuko gave her a look. "Liar. How'd you know?"

"I _never_ tell my secrets," she smirked, walking away.

* * *

**Short? Sorry. Anyway, I _know_ that was probably SO OOC for Azula it wasn't even funny, but this'll be the only time she does this. I only had her do it now because I forgot my original idea and plan. lol. (Serves me right, huh?)**

**Uhm...next chapter will be a bit funny...Heishui will be about a year old and Toph and Aang have their twins. (I didn't want to make this SO drawly and stuff. But I WILL go through with Sokka/Suki only because it'll be so funny. lol)**

**Also, I'll tell the names of Toph/Aang's twins in the next chappie.**

**JayJay**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you thank you for all da reviews! They are VERY appreciated!**

**Now, this chapter has a bit of humor in it (along with some Katara/Sokka brother/sister talk). So, enjoy! Oh, and Heishui is about 23 months.**

**The Zutara Family**

**Summary: **_Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._

**Rating: **_K+ or T_

**Major Characters: **_Katara (27), Zuko (29), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah._

**Pairings: **_Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships_

**P.O.V.: **_Third Person Omniscient

* * *

_

_**Baby Nights and Talking Frights**_

Katara groaned and shifted her weight, opening her eyes when she heard Heishui crying..._again_. This would've been the fourth time he'd woken up, and this time, she'd had it. It was Daddy's turn.

"Zuko," she sat up, nudging his shoulder. "Zuko, wake up, the baby wants you." When he didn't wake up, Katara huffed and tried again. "Zuko!"

The Firebender's head lifted. "Mruwhat?" He looked groggily at Katara.

"Get the baby," Katara sighed, laying back down. "I've done it twice already."

Zuko dug his head deeper into his pillow and whined, "I wanna sleep!"

Katara looked in his direction, sat up again with a huff, and tore the pillow off his head. "Get. Your. Kid. **Now!**"

Zuko jumped at this and sat up bolt right. "All right, woman! Sheesh!" he threw the covers off himself and got out of bed, Katara settling back down contentedly.

She loved it when she won.

Zuko walked groggily into Heishui's room and strode over to his crib. "Hey, hey, hey," Zuko picked up his son and cradled him gently. "You're going to wake the whole palace there, Buddy," he smiled as Heishui gradually began to quiet his cries. "That's my boy," Zuko smiled at him. "I'm guessing you wore Mommy out more times than she could count, huh?"

It wasn't long before the silence came, than another cry came. Zuko guessed it to be one of Toph and Aang's twins and guessed right when he saw Toph walk by, rubbing her eye. "You too?" she asked.

Zuko nodded, then asked, "Which one is it?"

Toph sighed. "Akito...I'll be up forever."

Zuko laughed. "Stubborn and tough?"

"Like me," Toph rolled her eyes. "Later, Zuko."

Zuko looked back down at his own baby. It was unreal that just a few weeks ago, Katara had him. And about two days after that, Toph and Aang had twin boys, Akito and Taru; both boys had not been born blind, unlike their sister.

"I heard that my great grand nephew woke up."

Zuko looked up and smiled, seeing Iroh standing in the doorway. "Yeah--again as Katara was complaining. She was begging me to go."

Iroh nodded. "You still have not taken the Fire Lord position...or given it much thought."

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes. "Please, Uncle, I don't want to talk about it," he looked down at Heishui and allowed the baby to take his index finger.

"But you can't avoid it forever," Iroh pressed. "Especially when Katara is counting on you to keep your promise."

Feeling guilty all over suddenly, Zuko swallowed hard. Indeed he had told Katara that he'd take the position after Heishui would be born, but she had seemingly forgotten about it and hadn't bugged him about it since. He liked that and was enjoying his freedom from the worry and thinking of it.

But now...now the subject had been brought up after so long and Zuko didn't want to talk about it. "I--is it so wrong to not want it?" he asked, allowing his baby to suck on his finger. "Is it so wrong to not rule?"

Iroh sighed. "Zuko, this nation _needs_ a leader. Ever since your father d--"

"Yeah," Zuko interrupted softly. "I know. But it's not what I want. Why can't Azula do it?"

"Because," Iroh looked at Zuko, then to Heishui. "You were my brother's first born...and the first born takes the birthright."

* * *

Katara stirred when she heard a knock on her door. "Mmhuh?"

"Sorry," Sokka said, walking in with a sheepish smile on. "I didn't mean to wake you, especially after being up with the baby again, but--"

''Just, tell me what you want," Katara said, shaking her head tiredly.

Sokka fidgited, shifted, then said, "I wanted to talk to you."

Katara took the covers off her and got out of bed, putting her hands on her arms against the chilly air. "Let me just grab my robe," she said. She went into her large, walk-in closet and grabbed her dark red and blue silk robe, throwing it on without the tie. "Outside?"

Sokka nodded. "That'd be nice."

Brother and sister walked out into the back courtyard where Zuko'd told Katara so many times where he'd spent it with his mother. "Where's, ah, Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"I made him suffer through the experience of getting up early and tending to the baby," Katara said with a laugh. "I'd done it three times already."

Sokka seemed a little thrown back. "Oh, Tara, if you needed to sleep, I--"

"I'm fine," Katara eyed him. "But I think that you're just making excuses to cover and keep from really talking to me." They stopped and she lifted her brother's head. ''What's on your mind? Is it Suki, the baby, what?"

Sokka shifted again. "I dunno..." he said lazily, letting his eyes wander everywhere but to his sister's face. "I dunno," he said again, this time with a shrug.

Katara didn't say anything for a moment. "Well, I'm here, ya know. Remember when we said that? That we'd hold each other up whenever we'd need it? That we'd always be there for each other?"

Sokka nodded. "Sure I do."

"Then talk to me," Katara begged softly. "What's on your mind?"

"I--I dunno...just, things have been flooding my head," Sokka said. "A little bit of everything, I guess you could say." He held a lazy smile.

Katara cocked her head to one side. "What's the 'everything'?"

"The baby...you."

"What about me?"

Sokka didn't say anything for a mere moment. "Remember when you were three? When that boy pushed you hard and I ended up beating the snot out of him until Mom came?"

Katara laughed lightly. She did. "Yeah. I do."

"Ya know, before you were born, I would always dream of having a little sister to protect. I was often bored and couldn't stand it," Sokka continued. "And while Mom was pregnant with you, I would always listen and hope and pray that my little sister would love me as much as I would love her."

Katara smiled and stared out to the sky, which was slowly becoming a orange/pink haze. "Didja get your prayer answered?"

Sokka looked at her. "I dunno. Did I?"

"Wanna know something?"

"Shoot."

Katara smiled. "When we were seven and eight, I always hated the way you'd smother me in absolute protection. I never went a step without you behind me. I often went to Mom about it, and she would always tell me that you just did it because you were worried about me. I hated it, but put up with it." She paused and ignored her brother's look. "By the time I was nine and you were ten, I remember fighting so much."

"Yeah...I remember that. Wasn't that the year you shot me to cold shoulder for a while?"

Katara laughed. "Yeah, that was _after_ you pushed me pretty hard."

"And you punched me."

Katara looked at him and smiled. "Was it hard?"

Sokka rubbed his arm. "Yeah...you hit harder than anybody I knew."

Katara laughed. "I learned to put up with you...and you did the same."

"And I always told myself ever since you turned one that if any guy came within three feet of you, taht I'd beat them to a bloody pulp," Sokka added. "Then, you kind of grew up, learned, and I let you be for a while."

"Until Zuko and I started dating," she looked at him. "You were awfully against that for a while."

Sokka shrugged. "Worried...I didn't know how it'd end up." He paused and looked at her. "Now look at ya...got a kid of your own and doing just fine."

Katara nodded. "Yeah...I'm glad you let me be. I'd be miserable probably if you'd held onto that little saying of yours."

Sokka laughed. "You'll still always be my little Latara, though," he smirked.

"Ugh! _That_ acursed nickname! Latara and Tara," she said. "I still haven't grown out of those yet?"

"Not to me ya haven't."

"How long did you call me Latara?" Katara asked.

Sokka thought. "Until I turned eight. Then I started calling you Tara."

"Why?'

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know. Guess it just came to me, I guess."

"Ya know, I never told you this, but I always liked it when you called me Tara."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Katara shrugged. "I was in that age where everything I liked was kept to myself."

There was a long silence between the siblings before Sokka sighed. "Thanks, Tara. Thanks for everything." He stood up and Katara followed him with her eyes.

"Thanks for what?"

"Talking...and being there."

Katara only smiled.

* * *

**JayJay**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. I just heart this story. lol**

**Skipping ahead...Heishui is a year old, this chapter's a little sad, and surprise, Kat's pregnant again...**

**The Zutara Family**

**Summary: **_Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._

**Rating: **_K+ or T_

**Major Characters: **_Katara (27), Zuko (29), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah._

**Pairings: **_Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships_

**P.O.V.: **_Third Person Omniscient

* * *

_

_**"You Lied"**_

Katara held her stomach with one hand and the wall beside her with the other. It was about four in the morning, and Katara had been up since two. The first time, Heishui had woke up and she fed him, and after that, he was just being fussy and wouldn't go to sleep. She could already see the Zuko personality in him, and by the time she'd gotten him to sleep by singing, she'd only gotten twenty minutes of sleep before she raced into the bathroom to throw up--again.

She groaned when she heard Heishui crying and called out from the bathroom, "Zuko! Would you please go get him?" She sighed, then retched again. "Zuko!"

"Are you okay, Katara?" Toph's voice came from the other side of the door instead.

Katara was confused. "Where's Zuko?"

"Went with Azula in the study. Wouldn't say why, though," Toph said. "Whatcha need, Sugar Queen? Are you okay?" She asked again with hesitation.

"Heishui's awake again. I was going to have Zuko--" she stopped in mid-sentence and retched.

"Katara?" Toph sounded slighly alarmed. "Do you want me to go get him?"

Katara took a breath. "Please?"

"Okay, just hold on."

After Toph left, Katara laid on the floor, tired, sick, and plain exhausted. She laid a hand on her stomach and thought back. Then her eyes widened. She couldn't be pregnant again...Heishui had just turned one. But still...maybe.

Katara tossed it aside for another time when Toph came back with Zuko, who picked her up. "What's going on, Katara? You've been like this for two weeks now, are you okay?"

"No," Katara moaned as Zuko laid her in bed. "I feel awful. I've been up since two this morning."

"That's probably why," Toph said, sitting on the bed by Katara's feet. "What were you doing?"

"Trying to get Heishui to go back to sleep," Katara mumbled.

Zuko shook his head. "No...that's not it. She's been sick like this for two weeks. It's not him." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Something else is wrong."

Katara bit her lip. There were two ways to go: she could tell Zuko what she thought, or wait and see if it was true and if she was right. "Zuko," she took his hand. "Baby, I think I may be pregnant again."

Toph made a sort of "ooooh...not cool" face and thought that she should leave...in which she did so, without either of the two noticing.

Zuko was kind of at a loss for words. "But--you're not entirely sure, right?"

Katara was shocked and sat up. "What does that mean? You don't want another one?"

"Well, I--" he huffed, "yes, I do, but Katara! Heishui just turned one...and I still haven't decided to take the Fire Lord posit---oops." He smacked his forehead in realization that he just spilled.

"What?" Katara stood up this time, ignoring everything. "Zuko, you told me that when Heishui was born and turned one that you'd take the throne!" She was shocked beyond words. "You told me _specifically_ that you would do it!"

Zuko shifted. He was in a tight spot right now. "Well, urhm, I was talking with Azula just before Toph came..." He paused. "We were talking about me taking over and I told her that I'd get back to her on it."

Katara scoffed. "Shch. Like you did with me?" She crossed her arms. "I thought I knew you better than that, Zuko," she shook her head. "Why would you say one thing and not do it?"

"I dunno," Zuko was no feeling very much like a little boy who was getting scolded by his mother. "I don't wanna rule. Point taken and ended, okay?"

"No!" Katara put her hands on his shoulders. "It's not okay, Zuko, Honey! You _told_ me that you were going to rule when Heishui turned one and wasn't a baby anymore. You said that."

Zuko sighed and shook his head. He then took Katara's hands in his. "Katara, I agree that I told you that, but I don't want to do it. If anything, I'd be more than willing to let Azula take it." He shrugged. "If I could."

Katara shook her head. "What's wrong with you? Baby, you're giving up _more_ than just being a leader. You're giving up your future!"

Zuko shook his head next. "No I'm not. My whole future is right here with you and Heishui and if you're pregnant again, the new baby. Okay?"

"No, I told you that. It's not okay," Katara looked down. "How could you lie to me?"

Zuko felt his eyes widened and he dropped Katara's hands, making a time-out sign. "Woah, woah. Slow down and rewind here, Katara! I didn't lie to you!"

"Yes you did!" Katara shouted. "You told me you would be FIre Lord, then you went behind my back and decided against it anyway!"

"Katara, listen to yourself!" Zuko was shouting now. "You're acting out of control...you're not thinking rationally."

_"RATIONALLY?"_ Katara hollered. "Excuse me! Who's the one not acting rational?" She shoved a finger at her husband's chest.

Dead silence filled the void between the two and Katara shrank back, quiet once again. "You lied." She shivered slightly. "I can't believe you lied to me."

Zuko felt the gulit well up inside him. "Katara, I never meant to hurt you...I wasn't thinking," he wrapped his arms around her and Katara willingly gave into the hug, crying. "Shhhhhh," Zuko rubbed her back and swayed gently with her. "I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much, Katara. Believe me when I say that, okay?"

Katara only nodded and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

She would forgive, but would never forget...

* * *

Toph sighed. She'd been outside listening in on the yelling and she felt her heart sink. Her and Aang had suddenly went the same route. They weren't as close as they used to be, and it hurt Toph so much...especially since they had Akito and Taru.

She turned back and went into her room and found Aang sitting up in bed with Taru cradled against him. He was smiling, naturally, at the boy and for a split moment, Toph felt all warm and good inside.

"Aang...can I talk to you?" Toph seemed slightly nervous, which was really uncommon for her. "Please?"

"Ah, sure..." Aang was confused as to why Toph was acting this way, and as he put Taru back into his bed, he then turned to Toph. "What's wrong?"

Toph sat on her side of the bed and bit her lower lip. "Wh--What's happenening to us, Twinkle Toes?" She asked. "We seem like we're drifting apart."

Aang looked into Toph's glazed eyes and felt his heart sink. So that's why Toph had been acting so distant and lost all of a sudden. "Toph, what are you--what do you mean?"

"I just feel like we're not as close as we were," Toph wrung her hands. "Like we're drifting."

"Toph," Aang brushed away a strand of her hair and couldn't help but to smile. "Is that why you've been so down? Why you've been so distant?"

Toph nodded. "We've just been yelling at each other so much lately...and I just heard Katara and Zuko yelling--" Tears pooled her pale green eyes as she bit her lower lip. "I miss the closeness we had."

Aang felt guilt all over him and couldn't get rid of it. They really had been yelling and fighting a lot lately. But if it was the last thing on earth Aang wanted to do, was to split with Toph. He loved her far too much to ever do that in his lifetime. "Angel," he hugged her. "I'm sorry. I don't know why we do that. I love you too much to ever hate you."

Toph melted in the Avatar's hug and felt him stroke her long hair. Her shoulders shook with crying, and Aang was doing his best to make her feel better.

"C'mon, Toph," Aang smirked. "I'm married to the best Earthbender in the world. How can I trade that for anything else?" He smiled and kissed her. "I'm in love with the Bandit, the best Earthbender I ever met, and your inner Toph-self," he said with a smile. "I can't trade you for anything else even if I tried or had to."

Toph wrapped her arms around Aang and just stayed in the comfort of her husband's arms. There was no other place she'd rather be at that moment. "It hurts."

"What does?"

"Us fighting," Toph looked up. "I hate it. It hurts me so much. We used to be so close."

"We still are," Aang held Toph's head in his hands. "Honey, nothing's changed for us except for the twins. We're still the same." He dried her tears with his thumb. "Listen, I don't want to think on the bad things, Toph. I still love you, always will, and nothing can change that."

"I know, but--" Toph searched her mind for the right words. "I feel so lost."

"Why?" Aang asked. "What's wrong?"

Toph didn't want to bring up the subject that she'd brought up so many times before--especially when Tiani had been born. "Nothing."

Aang didn't like the sudden turn she'd taken. She'd went from melting and pouring her heart out to stubborn old twleve-year-old Toph Bei Fong. "Toph, Hon, why the sudden stubborness?"

"Becuase you're sick of hearing it."

It then clicked in Aang's mind. The kids. Toph hated every moment that she couldn't see her three beautiful children. Especially after they had tried for three months before they got pregnant with the twins. Aang couldn't describe them to her, It was hard to describe something like that to somebody who'd never seen the light of day before. She didn't know what colors were, so Aang could never tell her that Taru had his eyes and Akito had the mix of his and her eyes: sea-gray. That they both looked like him with Akito having Toph features. And that Tiani was growing more and more beautiful and looking more like her mommy every day. It hurt Aang so much to know that only he could see his children. So much that he often wished that somehow he could make Toph see.

"No," Aang shook his head. "No, I'm not, Toph." He paused. "It's the kids again, isn't it?"

Toph nodded.

"Honey, I'll never get tired of that conversation," Aang told her soothingly. "It can't and won'tgo away, I know that. It's hard for me, too. It's hard for me to try to describe them to you."

"So, what can you tell me?" Toph stared unblinkingly at him and Aang felt his heart melt and crush. "I need to know_ something_, Twinkle Toes. They're our babies."

Aang thought. "Tiani...she's so beautiful. She..." he sighed. This was _so_ hard. "She's gorgeous...looks like you in every way possible." That couldn't work. Toph didn't know what she looked like...did she? "She's just gorgeous, Toph. That's all I can say."

Toph nodded.

"Akito's..." Aang sighed. "He's--he looks like me--and a lot like you on the side. Without the arrows, mind you," he smiled and hoped that Toph could get a good visual. "And Taru--he's hard to say. I think he looks more like me." Aang paused and bit his lower lip. "No arrows again."

Toph smiled. "Thank you," she kissed Aang tenderly, it grew into something more, and once again, she felt connected with Aang...like she really wasn't so far away, after all.

She would always ask, but never forget...

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked. I wanted more input on Taang since we really had been focusing on Zutara for a while. **

**In the next chapter, Katara will tell Zuko that she's positive for the second pregnancy and Suki and Sokka will have their first child. The end of the chapter will be Suki/Sokka (Idk: Sukka? lol) much like the Taang.**

**JayJay!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**(Oh, and by mistake in the last chapter, I'm going to go through Sokka/Suki's SECOND child. They have a daughter named Niamne.)**

**The Zutara Family**

**Summary: **_Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._

**Rating: **_K+ or T_

**Major Characters: **_Katara (27), Zuko (29), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah._

**Pairings: **_Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships_

**P.O.V.: **_Third Person Omniscient

* * *

_

_**Oh, Baby...Another Baby (The Choices)**_

Katara sighed and put her hands on her forehead. She shouldn't be this nervous. She shouldn't...not since Heishui. Speaking of, the boy was currently hanging onto his mother's dark red skirt and trying to catch her attention without much success. "Mommy..."

"What if he doesn't want another one?" Katara pondered to herself again.

"Mommy," Heishui now raised his arms. "Mommy!" He raised his voice a notch, which was a trait of Zuko Katara hated the most.

Katara still didn't hear or take note of the boy. Her thoughts were swimming. "I mean, he hasn't even taken the Fire Lord spot yet! It's too soon already for another baby!"

"Mommmmy!" Heishui now tugged on Katara's hand, and this time, she looked down. "Sorry, Baby," she apologized, picking up the young Firebender. "Mommy's just thinking hard." She toyed with his dark brown ponytail and sighed. "I guess we should go find Daddy, hum?"

Heishui got a smile out of hearing Zuko's name mentioned and nodded, pointing a thin finger ahead of him. "Go, Mommy! Go Daddy!"

Katara smiled and laughed lightly. As much as Heishui loved her, he was definitely a Daddy's Boy. "Okay, let's go," she said, setting the boy on his feet and allowing him to take her finger.

He immediately led Katara out of the bedroom. "Come. On. Mommy!"

"I'm right here!" Katara laughed, following her son. "Daddy's in the study, Heishui."

"Wiff Auntie 'Zula?" Heishui asked hopefully.

Katara smiled and nodded. "Yep. Aunt Azula's with him, too." She admired the way he loved his whole family dearly. Every person had some sort of special connection with him...everybody but her she felt like. Heishui was a Daddy's Boy, loved Azula dearly, was almost always with Iroh, would go anywhere with Sokka and Suki and their daughter, Niamne, and even though they weren't family _family_, Heishui enjoyed the times he had with Aang and Toph and their kids.

The missing link, was Katara, his mother.

Katara felt like she didn't have anything special with her baby boy. When he had a bad dream, he ran to Zuko. When he was scared, he ran to Sokka or Aang. And when he needed something, he would run to his Aunt Suki or Azula. The only time he ever called to her was when he wanted to be picked up or to go someplace. She felt like she was disconnected from him.

When they entered the study, Heishui let go of Katara's finger and ran to Zuko. "Daddy!"

Katara sighed deeply. Apart from dealing with the feeling of being disconnected from her own son, she was still trying to find out a way to tell Zuko that she was pregnant again. She watched Zuko pick Heishui up and set him on his left arm, then he greeted her with a kiss.

She smiled. "Zuko, I have to talk to you," she said quietly. "Alone, please?"

Zuko looked worried for a split moment, then turned to his Azula. "Could you hang onto Heishui for me, please?" he set the boy down and he ran to his aunt.

Both Katara and Zuko stepped outside into the halls and Katara burst into tears. "I don't believe this," she cried, allowing Zuko to hug her warmly.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Zuko asked, laying his head on hers. "Why have you been so distant lately?"

Katara heaved a sigh. "I feel so confused."

"Why?" Zuko looked at his wife's teary face. "What's going on, Katara?"

Katara started to rant. "It's just that--that Heishui's got such a great relationship with everybody else but me, and I can't do anything about it! It breaks my heart and I hate it! And on top of that, I'm pregnant again and I don't even know if you care about that, and I just--"

"Woah, freeze, there, Baby," Zuko put a finger on her lips. "What did you just say?"

Katara felt her blood freeze. "Uhm...about Heishui?"

"No--after that."

She swallowed hard. "I'm pregnant again and I don't know if you care?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that. What do you mean I wouldn't care?" He smiled. "That's great. We're going to have another baby. Why wouldn't I?"

Katara shrugged. "I don't know...I just..."

"And what's this relationship problem you have with our son?" Zuko cocked his head to one side. "What's the problem?"

Katara sighed. "He just seems to have a connection with everybody but me. I hate it," she mumbled, lookng away from her husband. "It hurts so much."

Zuko made her look at him. "Katara, what do you _mean_ by that?"

"He loves you, loves Azula, loves my brother and Suki, plus Aang, Toph, and all their kids and Iroh, and I'm out of the picture completely!" Katara stomped her foot and sobbed, burying her face into Zuko's chest.

"When did you start that up?" Zuko asked, not sure whether this was true or hormones.

"When he ran into our bedroom that one night because of the nightmare and would only see you," Katara sighed, stopping her sobs. "He ran right to you and stayed with you. Never once--"

Zuko stopped her. "Look, Katara, I'm sorry about that, but you have NO idea what kind of a great relationship you have with Heishui."

"Yeah, right," Katara muttered. "The relationship of getting carried or picked up."

"Noooo," Zuko turned her head again to look at him. "Who does he always run to when he gets hurt?"

"Me," Katara said. "But one--"

"No, I'm not done," Zuko interrupted. "Who does he always go to when Niamne says something to him that hurts him?"

"Me," Katara saw no point in this. "But, Zuko..."

Zuko had more. "Who does he run to when I'm not around or when he can't find anybody else? When he gets lonely and scared?"

Katara saw it now. "Me," she smiled lightly. "But I feel like you and him have such a stronger bond than him and I do." She sighed. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong," Zuko said. "Especially with you. It's just that those certain times and things, he turns to other people."

"I guess," Katara shrugged. She really didn't feel like talking about it anymore. "Zuko, what about the new baby? And your--"

Zuko touched her lips again. "We'll talk about that later. Right now, I'm busy taking my rightful place as Fire Lord."

Katara broke into a smile and hugged his neck. "Really! Oh my..." She couldn't find words. It was just all too perfect. "I...really!"

"Really," Zuko smiled. "I thought about what you said before. I didn't mean to go behind your back about it." He gave her a light kiss. "If anything, it helped me."

Katara only smiled. "Thank you...you have no idea how much this means to me."

Zuko smirked. "I think I have an idea." He gently placed a hand on her belly, which, if you looked close, had swollen. "And this newest addition to the start of our family will be the one thing that'll keep me going."

"Me too?" Katara joked with a smile.

"Definitely."

* * *

**JayJay!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews. I love 'em!**

**The Zutara Family**

**Summary: **_Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._

**Rating: **_K+ or T_

**Major Characters: **_Katara (27), Zuko (29), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah._

**Pairings: **_Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships_

**P.O.V.: **_Third Person Omniscient

* * *

_

_**Regrets**_

Katara rolled over in bed and felt the spot next to her.

It was empty again.

She sighed and laid a hand on her three month belly. She bit her lower lip to bite back the tears that were starting to come again.

This would have been the fourth time that week that Zuko hadn't been in bed with her. Hadn't eaten and probably hadn't had a good night's sleep.

The Fire Lord duties were running him dry and tired, and Katara read it all over his face. She only wished that she could have taken back everything she had said about him taking the position. She missed him, and was getting tired of trying to take care of Heishui alone.

Sure, Sokka helped, but he had his own daughter to take care of. Naimne was as every bit of him as ever, and she was a handful to grasp. Still, Katara loved her neice just the same.

Katara sat up and stripped the sheets off her, getting out of bed and walking towards Zuko's study, where she knew for a surefire fact that's where he'd be.

She stopped at the door and sighed deeply. She then opened the door, only to find Zuko and Iroh at Zuko's usual table. "Hi,"she said quietly, stepping on the opposite side of Zuko. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No," Zuko shook his head, but didn't tear his eyes away from the papers in front of him for even a spare minute. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you take a break, Babe?" Katara asked. "Come to bed for a little while? You're tired."

Zuko shook his head again. "Sorry, Katara. Not tonight. Maybe--"

"Tomorrow night?" Katara shot, hands on her hips. "Zuko, you've been telling me that for the past four nights!" She paused, feeling the tears well again. "I barely see you anymore."

Guilt surrounded the Firebender and he looked up at Katara. "Now you see why I didn't want this?" he asked, standing up. "Now you see why I told you the reasons why?"

Katara nodded. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pressure you into it! I'm just tired of not seeing you!" She hugged him. "I miss you." She thought fast. "If you still don't want it, you don't have to do it!"

Zuko sent a look to Iroh, in which he caught and left the two alone. "Katara..." Zuko held her at arm's length. "I can't turn back now, you understand that?"

Katara shook her head. "I don't believe what I'm hearing! You didn't want this! Now you're practically feeding off it!" She bit her lip again. "Two days ago, Toph told me how she feels as though her and Aang are drifting farther and farther away from each other. And I never thought twice about that to myself and to my own life until tonight. I feel like I barely know you anymore," she gently touched his cheek. "Like you're not even there."

Zuko closed his eyes and felt a lump rising in his throat. He hadn't cried since his mother left, and wasn't planning on doing it now. "Katara..."

"Please," Katara begged. "Stop overworking yourself. Tell your sister to help you some. Take your place for a while if she has to. Nobody needs to know!" Tears streamed down her face and Zuko's heart cracked. "You haven't slept and you've barely eaten!" Katara continued. "You're falling apart...and I hate it."

Immediately, Zuko felt like his father. The feeling he never wanted to have. The whole reason why he was trying to avoid being Fire Lord. The whole reason why he married Katara apart from deeply loving her. "I..." he couldn't talk. Katara had cornered him and he didn't have a way out. "Sorry."

That was all he could manage. "Sorry," he mumbled again.

"Why? For what?"

"I feel so stupid," Zuko turned away, but Katara was not going to give up so easily.

"Tell me, Zuko! Tell me what's wrong!" she begged. "Why do you feel that way?" She paused. "I can help you."

"I never wanted this. I didn't want to feel like my father!" Zuko slammed his fist on the table. "I wanted a normal marriage and family without rule!" Hot, angry tears leaked their way out in the corner of his eyes.

And Katara saw them.

"Zuko...you're nothing like Ozai." She hugged him. "_NOTHING_ like him."

"I feel like it," Zuko told her, allowing the tears to run. "I feel so rotten."

Katara thought. "You want to know something? I love you no matter what happens to us. I married the greatest man in the world, and we have a beautiful little boy. We're going to have the family you never had like you told me," she said. "I don't care if you rule or not. I just want you to be there...always."

The words hit Zuko like a thousand daggers and he couldn't argue with her. "I don't know, Katara. I just--I don't know what to make of everything right now."

"We will," Katara said, not letting go of him. "We will."

* * *

Toph sighed as she tried to get Akito to go back to sleep. He was a fussy one, and it usually took him a long time to fall back asleep.

Her mind was on her and Aang again. She couln't shake the bad feelings she'd been having. The feelings of loneliness and emptiness. She couldn't figure it out.

But Aang sensed it.

"Toph?"

"Hmm?" she laid Akito back into his bed once he finally let his eyes drop and turned to her husband. She had a sinking feeling in her heart, but tossed it aside.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Aang asked as Toph laid back into bed, her back turned to him. "Why are you so--distant? Is something wrong?"

"No," Toph lied. "Everything's fine."

"Stop lying to me," Aang said sternly. "I hate it when you do this! I hate it when you block me out of--"

Toph shot up and yelled in his face. **_"I hate it too!"_**

Aang was taken aback. He could only stare at Toph; watch her tears fall. He couldn't say anything...there was nothing to say. He could only utter her name, "Toph."

"I hate acting like this! I hate us fighting!" Toph took a breath. "And I can't explain the empty feeilng inside me! I can't get rid of it, either!"

Aang took her gently into his arms, and she surprisingly didn't reject the action. "Toph, I can't say much about the empty feeling, but I want to know why you feel lonely."

Toph shook her head. "I don't know why, Twinkle Toes. I have everything I could ever want, but I can't get rid of this empty hole in my heart. It feels like I'm missing something."

Aang thought. She had him, Tiani, Akito, and Taru. What more could she want?

It then hit him. Toph could only want two things: either to wish that she could see, as it was that subject was slwoly eating away at her every day, or she wanted another baby.

But...that was the problem, right? Not seeing their kids? Why would Toph want another one? The question seemed to stump the Avatar and he couldn't sort out the motives for that.

"Toph, can you tell me something?" Aang held his wife at arm's length.

Toph nodded. "Yes."

"I know you don't like to have much, but in your life, there are only two things you really ever could want more than anything else. One of which is to see. The other one is to have another baby to fill that gap," Aang told her. "I want to know what one it is. Because to me, it seems like the whole problem is that you can't--"

"I know," Toph cried. "I know it's stupid that I can't see them and I want another one! But I do! I can't explain it!" She laid her head on Aang's shoulder. "I'm sorry!"

Aang shook his head. "No, Toph. It's okay." He thought. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I couldn't."

This struck the Airbender as odd. "Why not?"

"I was scared that you'd say 'no'," Toph said.

Aang couldn't help but to laugh. "Toph, you know me. I'm a kid person."

At that moment, Tiani walked in, followed closely behind by Suki. "Sorry, but she woke up, crying because of a nightmare." She smiled. "I figured that I'd get her for you."

Aang smiled back and picked up Tiani, who was holding hard onto her blanket. "Thanks, Suki."

Suki shrugged. "No problem. I better go check back with Niamne. She's sick again and Sokka's with her." She rolled her eyes. "His nerves are forever running on and on about it. Worried as ever."

Aang and Toph couldn't help but to laugh, and when Suki said her goodnight, Aang handed Tiani to Toph.

Toph kissed her daughter's forehead and rocked her gently. "Have a bad dream?"

"Yes," Tiani mumbled.

Toph smiled and ruffled her black hair. "You're okay now. Mommy and Daddy are here."

Aang smiled at the scene in front of him and couldn't believe that Toph felt as though she was missing something. But still, if another baby was what Toph wanted, then another baby was what she would get.

Even if she couldn't see him or her any more than she could Tiani or Akito and Taru...

* * *

"Shh, it's okay, Daddy's right here," Sokka kissed Niamne's forehead and paced slowly around her bedroom.

Niamne had red/brown hair and her daddy's bright blue eyes. Her skin was usually dark like Sokka's, but was now pale. She was sick with another cold, and Suki and Sokka were doing their best to help her feel better.

Niamne clung to Sokka for all it was worth to her and she shuddered slightly. Sokka wrapped his arms around her small body a little tighter, yet still soft. "Shh, it's okay, Niam. Mommy's coming."

Suki had appeared within moments of him saying that and she felt her daughter's forehead. "She's still warm, huh?"

Sokka nodded and ra his fingers through Niamne's shoulder-length hair. "Yeah, I tried to cool her down, but she gets cold and shivers."

"Has she been able to keep any drink down?" Suki asked, smilng at her daughter.

"Not really. I tried giving her some water earlier and she almost threw up," Sokka sighed, hoisting his daughter up a little higher.

Suki nodded and looked at her husband's worried expression. "It's okay, Sokka," she said, giving him a gentle kiss. "It's just a routine cold."

"I don't know..." Sokka looked worriedly at Naimne. "She doesn't act like it's just a 'routine cold'."

Suki rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Hon. She'll be fine within a couple of days, a week at the most." She gave her daughter a light kiss. "She just needs rest and fluids."

Sokka nodded, but still couldn't get rid of his sinking feeling as he laid Niamne back into her bed. As soon as he laid her down, she reached for him and started crying and the warrior's heart broke. "All right, Angel. Shh," he knelt by her bed and stroked her hair.

Suki smiled and went to her bedroom, knowing that Sokka would enjoy the time with Niamne alone.

"S'okay, Niamne," Sokka told her gently. "It'll be okay. Daddy's not leaving you."

Niamne whimpered, "I hurt."

"Show Daddy where," Sokka lifted her out of bed and sat her in his lap in a nearby chair.

"Eberywewre," Naimne mumbled.

Sokka's mind swam, but he didn't show his fear to his daughter. "Aw, okay. Let's go find Mommy, okay?"

Niamne nodded and Sokka took her into his and Suki's bedroom, where Suki was lying in bed, but not yet asleep. "Suki," Sokka sat on his side of the bed with Niamne. "Suki, I need you."

Suki turned around and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Niamne says she hurts," Sokka told her.

"Where?" Suki sat up.

"Everywhere," Sokka looked at her, worry filling his tone.

Suki's heart sank and she took Niamne. "Hey, Baby. Tell Mommy what's wrong?"

"I hurt and no feel gwood," Niamne replied weakly.

Sokka and Suki only stared at each other, both hearts sinking and Sokka's mind racing with no stopping any time soon. His worst fear as a dad had come true and he didn't know what to make of it.

He didn't know what to do.

* * *

**JayJay!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow...I guess I did justice with that chapter. lol Thanks!**

**This chapter will focus on a little bit of Katara/Sokka brother/sister relationship and Niamne.**

**The Zutara Family**

**Summary: **_Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._

**Rating: **_K+ or T_

**Major Characters: **_Katara (27), Zuko (29), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah._

**Pairings: **_Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships_

**P.O.V.: **_Third Person Omniscient

* * *

_

_**Niamne Can't Hear**_

"_Katara!"_

Katara groaned and rolled over in bed when she heard Sokka yelling her name. It was the middle of the night and she was tired...not to mention that she hadn't been able to sleep that well.

"Katara..." Sokka ran in despite anything else in the world, and shook her gently. "Tara, come on, I really need your help!"

Her brother's panicky tone made her alert. "What's wrong, Sokka?" She sat up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just calm down. Tell me what's wrong. What happened?"

Sokka shrugged. "I don't _know_ what happened! I just--I called her name several times and she didn't hear me and I then tried screaming her name in her ear, and it still didn't work, and--" Sokka ranted until Katara put her hand up.

"Slowly. Who?"

"Niamne!" Sokka was flustered now. "I don't believe this," he muttered. "But I think she's--"

Katara looked at him. "What, Sokka? Niamne's what? What happened to her?" She grabbed his wrists in fear for her neice. "Sokka, tell me!"

Sokka sighed deeply. "I think Niamne's deaf," he sighed. "Suki and I tried several times in both ears, and she didn't even flinch."

The news sunk Katara's heart, and she wished there was something she could do. She knew what Sokka was thinking, and she was going to have to tell him the truth. "Sokka...I can't heal her. I'm sorry," she rushed the last part when Sokka sighed in defeat. "I am, I really am! If it were anything else in the world, I would be able to. But something as internal and harsh as that, I can't fix."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sokka shrugged. "There's nothing. I feel so...I dunno."

Katara knew what was going through his mind. "This is not your fault, Sokka. It could have happened to anybody. Don't take it out on yourself." Her voice was stern, but full of sisterly compassion. "Don't go there, because I don't want to hear it!"

"She's been sick for so long...I told Suki to take her to go get checked out, but according to her, it was just a cold," Sokka sighed again and sat on the floor in front of Katara's bed. He then looked at her. "Sorry. I've been so wrapped up in Niamne, I forgot to ask you how _you_ were feeling."

Katara giggled and put a hand on her four month belly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You have to think about Niamne." She paused. "I know you can help her. Just as much as Toph is blind, I know that Niamne can get through her life being deaf. Toph turned out great." But in her mind, she knew that a lie. Toph wasn't all that great, and she was always trying to figure out what was bothering her little sister. "I can work with her, Sokka. I can teach her to talk using her fingers and step into a world she never dreamed of."

"You'd do that? Really? But what about your problems?" Sokka asked. "I know you and Zuko haven't exactly been--"

"Shush, I know what you mean, but we'll work that out," Katara interrupted him. "Right now, I want to help you and Suki. Niamne's my neice and I love her to peices. I'll do anything to help her out."

Sokka smiled and hugged his sister. "Thanks. I knew there was a reason why I came to see you."

Katara smiled back. "I'm always here to help. Don't ever feel like you can't come to me for anything." She paused. "Because you can."

* * *

"All right, Toph. You're okay."

Aang tried to soothe Toph gently as she emptied her stomach again for the third time that night. She'd complained about not feeling good lately and it was starting to get to him.

Tears of pain stung Toph's eyes as her throat burnt more and more. It wasn't until three minutes later that she heard Taru. "Go get 'im," she shoved Aang off.

"You sure?"

Toph nodded. "Go," she pointed forcefully. "I'll be fine."

Aang was reluctant, but went anyway, picking up his little boy. "Alrighty, Taru," he said softly. "It's okay. Daddy's right here." He sat in a nearby chair with Taru in his lap and just rocked gently as Toph came back in.

Toph laid back in bed and rubbed her forehead. "Twinkle Toes..." she murmurred.

"Yes?"

"I feel terrible," she muttered. "I can't get rid of it."

Aang laid Taru back into his bed once the boy quieted and drifted off, then sat on his side of the bed and brushed away Toph's bangs. "Well, you're not warm," he said, feeling her forehead. "Maybe we should have you looked at."

"Katara can do that," Toph mumbled. "I don't wanna get out of bed."

Aang nodded and gently kissed her cheek. "Okay, Toph. Whatever is best for you."

* * *

Sokka felt bad later after his talk with Katara.

As he sat in a chair in Niamne's room with her laying and sleeping peacefully in his lap, he thought about what he should do as her dad. There was only so little he could help her with, and he wished that he could do something.

"Brother..." he muttered. "What a Dad I've been to you, huh Niam?"

"What do you mean?"

Sokka looked up to find Suki standing in the doorway, then looked back down at his daughter. "Meaning I don't listen to my guts and she becomes deaf," he mumbled. "Feels like I didn't something so right."

Suki rolled her eyes and knelt by her daughter and husband. "Sokka, didn't Katara tell you not to take it out on yourself?"

"Yes..." Sokka lowered his eyes. "But I still feel like I did something wrong."

"You didn't," Suki moved a lock of Niamne's hair away. "She's beautiful, strong-willed, and just wonderful." She looked at Sokka. "I couldn't ask for more in her. You and I have done great with her, but more than anything, you have done so much."

Sokka bit his lip. What Suki said was true, but he didn't feel the words ring true through him. "I've felt like a failure to Niamne for so long..."

"But you haven't been," Suki was determined to get through to his head. "Niamne loves you. She's always been with you, played with you...you and her have a bond that's unbreakable." She smirked. "And I don't care what you say otherwise."

This got a smile out of Sokka. "It's just hard. Hard to believe."

"I know it is," Suki kissed his cheek gently. "But we'll get by. Katara even said she'd help us." She paused and smiled. "We'll get by."

"You think?"

Suki shook her head. "I know."

* * *

Zuko walked into the bedroom, only to find Katara sitting on the window seat, staring almost endlessly outside. "Katara?" He hugged her. "You okay?"

Katara mumbled with tears, melting into her husband's arms. "Niamne can't hear."

And that's all he could get out of her for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Yes, I know that the last part was ubershort, but the next chapter will be better with the Zutara stuff, I promise. lol**

**JayJay!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviews, reviews, thanks a ton! This chapter is thanks, credited to, and dedicated to my good friend, Lauren! Thanks!**

**The Zutara Family**

**Summary: **_Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._

**Rating: **_K+ or T_

**Major Characters: **_Katara (27), Zuko (29), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah._

**Pairings: **_Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships_

**P.O.V.: **_Third Person Omniscient

* * *

_

_**Caught**_

Zuko held Katara all night and tried to get her talk, but Katara was as stubborn as her element during a storm. No matter how much Zuko hushed her and told her that it would be okay, she couldn't seem to clam down.

And it wasn't until six o' clock that morning that Katara had finally fallen asleep in the safety and warmth of her husband's arms.

"I love you," Zuko said, laying Katara down on her side of the bed and kissing her cheek softly. He brushed a lock of her chocolate brown hair out of her face and left his hand there for a minute. He loved Katara and would do anything he could to protect her and make her happy.

Zuko sighed as he laid down himself. It had been a long night and he needed some rest of his own.

* * *

Two months had passed since that sleepless night for the family and since then, Katara was six months in, and had taught Niamne how to sign, brining her into the world that she had promised Sokka she'd introduce her niece too.

She loved Niamne to pieces and didn't want her to miss out on anything. Katara had also taught Niamne how to lip read and was working on it.

Sokka was happy with all the effort his Tara was putting into helping his daughter, but Katara stressed to Sokka that sign language was the best way for them to communicate with Niamne and the only way for her to communicate with them.

Sokka understood this, but he still wanted his baby girl to get the best of both worlds.

But little did Sokka know that his desire would back fire.

Sokka was writing a letter to his father in the late afternoon when Niamne came in. She was naturally bored and wanted Sokka to play with her. She put a hand on his shoulder just like her Aunt Tara had taught her to do when she wanted someone's attention. This gesture was also used for people to get her attention as well.

Sokka looked up from his letter and smiled.

"Hi, Sweetie," Sokka said, signing the first word. "Do you want to play?"

Niamne nodded and held her arms up to be picked up.

Sokka did so and set his little girl in his lap. He loved Niamne with all his heart and he didn't like what was going on, but like Katara had stressed, it would be okay in time.

"All right, want me to read you a book?" Sokka asked, signing the last word.

Niamne nodded and signed "please" and "thank you" making Sokka's heart melt.

"Aw, you're welcome, sweetie. I love you." He said, signing the whole phrase, then hugging her tightly and warmly. It was his favorite and Niamne seemed to enjoy it as well.

Niamne signed right back without hesitation and emphasized it by wrapping her arms around Sokka's neck and laying her head against his shoulder for a cuddle.

Sokka sat there, just relishing in his time with his baby girl. He loved Niamne so much and he was grateful to the Heavens above for sending her to him.

Just then, Suki came in. She gave Sokka a glare and smiled at Niamne.

"Sokka, Hon, we need to talk," she said, her tone one of severe sternness.

"Uh, okay," Sokka said. He gave Niamne a kiss, which she returned and told her in sign language to find her Aunt Tara.

Niamne nodded and gave her mother a kiss and hug before leaving to find her aunt.

The girl went from room to room, but couldn't find her aunt. She didn't know that Katara had gone down to the stream and she had really wanted to spend time with her. Not finding Katara anywhere, Niamne decided to go and color.

As she was heading back to her room, she decided to see if her parents were done talking yet. She wanted to see if Sokka would color with her.

When Niamne got to her parents' room, she peeked her head around the side of the door and what she saw made her freeze in her tracks. Her parents were standing inches apart and the look on their faces was one of anger.

She just stood there, feeling scared, but unable to move.

"I'm sorry!" Sokka shouted, feeling frustrated. "She asked me to play with her, what was I supposed to do? Ignore her! I'm not going to ignore my baby when she wants to spend time with me. I love her too much. Besides, I don't see **you** hanging out with her."

Suki gave Sokka a glare.

"You know perfectly well that Niamne is closer to you than she is with me. I know she loves me and there are times she prefers to be with me, but most of the time, it's you she wants. And I'm not jealous, I'm just pointing something out."

Sokka nodded, recognizing that Suki was telling the truth.

"So what is this really about?" Sokka asked. "I don't like fighting with you, but sometimes it seems like that's all we do. What's wrong, Honey?"

Suki sighed as she tried to put her feelings into words that weren't hurtful. She hated fighting with Sokka as well. "I don't know. I really don't. But sometimes, I feel as though the tension of everybody around gets to me." She paused. "I feel like Toph and Aang and Katara and Zuko. I hate it!"

Sokka pouted angrily. "Yeah, well, it doesn't really go all in for me, either, Suki! Don't think it's just you!"

"I don't!" Suki shouted. "But why can't you just understand the fact that Niamne can't get everything she wants! I don't _care_ if she's deaf or not! You can't baby and spoil her forever!"

Sokka was extremely mad now. "Why not!" He yelled. "She's my little girl and I can baby her if I want!"

Niamne was in tears by now, and she had caught some of the words through lip reading, something her daddy had been teaching her behind her Auntie Tara's back.

And now she was sure her parents were arguing because of her.

Niamne ran, unheard, from the room. She had forgotten all about coloring and was just seeking some cuddle time form someone. 

Mainly her Auntie Tara.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toph was holding Tiani and rocking her gently in her and Aang's room. She loved her kids very much, but every mother had her favorites. Toph wasn't sure how it was for her older sister, considering Katara only had one, but she was sure that once Katara and Zuko's family grew by two more, Katara would certainly have a favorite among them.

As Toph held her baby girl close, she started feeling sick, but she managed to hold it at bay. There wasn't anything that was going to keep her from spending time with her girl. She hadn't seen Tiani for a few days and she wanted to spend some one on one time with her.

As Toph sat there, she started talking to Tiani. Tiani was a good listener and Toph knew she could tell her anything in the world and she wouldn't care.

"Mommy, are you feeling better?" Tiani asked, concern for her mother in her voice.

Toph nodded, even though it wasn't true.

"Yeah. Mommy's feeling better. Listen, sweetie, Mommy needs to tell you something," Toph was a little shifty, but felt as though she needed to shar this information with her daughter more than anybody else at the moment.

"What?" Tiani asked, her pale green eyes sparkling with excitement. "What is it? What is it?"

Toph laughed softly.

"Well, Mommy is going to have another baby."

"Anowder sister for me?" Tiani asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

Toph giggled and nodded. "Maybe."

"Does Daddy know?" Tiani asked, fingering her mother's hand and wedding ring Aang had given to her gently.

Toph shook her head. "No. Not yet. I'm going to tell him though, but I'm not sure when."

Tiani nodded, satisfied with her mother's answer for now, rested her head against Toph's shoulder, content at the moment. She was with her mother and that's all that mattered to her right then.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara had just gotten back from the stream. She enjoyed Waterbending and prayed that she would have a Waterbender soon. She wanted to share her talents with her own little girl...or boy, whatever the case.She loved Waterbending and she loved teaching younger kids how to do things.

As Katara walked through the door, her thoughts were interrupted when Niamne came running around the corner. She practically threw herself at Katara, wrapping her arms around her leg. She was still crying and the tears were coming steady and fast.

"Niamne? Honey, what's wrong?" Katara asked, signing as she gave her niece a hug. She pulled away so that Niamne could see her fingers, unaware that her neice could also read her lips.

Niamne tried her best to explain what had happened.

"But why would Suki yell at Sokka?" Katara wondered aloud.

Niamne shook her head and signed that she didn't know.

"You don't know what?" Katara asked, a little confused by her niece's actions.

Niamne, feeling frustrated gave Katara a glare that she recognized all too well as a stare her brother would have.

"Okay, none of that." Katara told her, gently, while signing as well. "Auntie Tara's not mad at you, sweetie. I'm just trying to understand what you meant by what you said just now. What don't you know?"

The girl sighed and tried again. She repeated what she had signed before, but added something on the end of it this time, making sure Katara understood her.

"You don't understand why your Mommy yelled at your Daddy." Katara said, making sure she got every word right.

Niamne nodded, grinning. She was glad that she and her aunt were on the same page now.

"But how did you know what I said?" Katara asked, totally confused now. "I didn't sign."

"It looks like your niece picked up a few tricks from your brother," Azula said, coming around the corner with Heishui in her arms. The two were going for a picnic.

Katara gave her sister in law a look, but then what Azula said, hit her full on.

"Not a mind reader." Katara said, realization dawning on her. "A lip reader."

Niamne nodded and smiled at Katara, obviously very proud of herself.

Katara gave her niece a small smile in return. She wasn't upset with her, but she was going to have a word with that brother of hers.

Her neice's smile quickly disappeared when Katara asked her another question. She was doing a test, yet little did Katara know how much this question would hurt the little girl.

"Do you know what they were fighting about?"

Niamne nodded, but she didn't answer at first. She was trying to fight back tears, but her heart wouldn't obey her mind and she was starting to lose the battle.

"Niamne?" Katara asked, signing, while talking to her, so she understood what she was saying. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Niamne signed her reply before she burst into tears, wrapping her arms around Katara's neck.

"You think your Mommy and Daddy were fighting about you." Katara said, picking her niece's head back up. "Aw, sweetie, it's not your fault. It isn't. Your Mommy and Daddy love you very much, especially your Daddy. Your Daddy loves you more than anything." She paused, stood up, and took Naimne's hand. "Come on, let's get you down for nap and then I'm going to have a talk with your Dad." With that, Katara took her neice to her room and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

* * *

About an hour and a half after Katara was sure that Niamne was out, she gave her a kiss, ruffled her hair and left the room. It was time to talk to Sokka. 

Katara found Sokka in the study, which was the usual for him nowadays. He was finishing up his letter to their father.

Katara didn't write to Hakota often. She mostly wrote to Bato. Namely because she considered Bato her father, not Hakota. This was because as far as Katara was concerned, after her mother died, Hakota ceased being her father. He had ignored her, neglected her and acted like she didn't exist after Kiani had died. He even went as far as to not say good bye to Katara when he left for the war.

As Katara watched Sokka finish his letter, she felt the urge to rip it out of his hand, but refrained from doing so. Instead, she waited patiently until he was done.

Once Sokka had attached the letter to a pigeon, he closed the window and turned around. It was only when he did so, did he notice Katara's presence.

"Hey Tara!" He said, giving her a smile. "What's up?"

Katara glared at him.

"Don't you 'Hey Tara' me. We need to talk."

Sokka recognized the tone in his sister's voice and it didn't reassure him.

"Is Niamne okay?" He asked, concern quickly filling his whole being for the one person he loved more than the air be breathed.

Katara softened at this. She knew Sokka loved his daughter and would do anything for her.

"Yes, she's fine. She's sleeping. I just put her down for a nap. But Niamne is who we need to talk about, Sokka."

Sokka nodded. He sat down and Katara stood in front of him, one hand on teh table and the other on her hip.

"How long have you been teaching Niamne how to lip read?" Katara asked, catching Sokka completely off guard.

"Huh?" He asked, truly taken aback by Katara's question.

"Don't play stupid with me, Sokka!" Katara said, getting annoyed with her brother. "Niamne just read my lips when we were in the hallway. And another thing, why are you and Suki fighting?"

"Okay, first of all, Suki and my relationship is none of your business," Sokka began, giving Katara a glare. "And secondly, I have **not** been teaching my daughter how to lip read." He paused and thought. "And thirdly, I don't think you should be yelling. You'll upset your baby."

"Yes you have!" Katara shot back, glaring at Sokka and ignoring his third statement. "She just did it in the hallway! And do you want to know how I know? I know because she 'overheard' you two arguing."

Katara's voice softened as she said the next part. "It scared her, Sokka. She thinks you two were fighting because of her. And when it involves my niece's well being, your relationship with Suki _is _my business." With that, Katara got up and left the room. She needed to give Sokka time to think and figure out a way to set things right.

Halfway out the door, Katara turned back to her brother. "Sokka, you **_better_** figure out a way to fix this. And I suggest that you start with your daughter." She pointed to make it clear."Come and find me when you've straightened things out. I'll be in the garden." And with that final statement, Katara left, leaving a confused and saddened Sokka in her wake.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...tell me what you thought please!**

**Thanks again Lauren!**

**JayJay!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the revies, and thanks to Lauren for the beginning of my story!**

**The Zutara Family**

**Summary: **_Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._

**Rating: **_K+ or T_

**Major Characters: **_Katara (27), Zuko (29), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah._

**Pairings: **_Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships

* * *

_

**Unexpected...but NOT Unwanted**

Sokka sat there for a good twenty minute after Katara left, just thinking. He had a lot of thinking to do and he really didn't want to be around people at he moment. He knew Niam woke up from her nap an hour from the time Katara had talked to him, so that meant he didn't have long to think.

After Sokka sat there for another fifteen minutes, he finally knew what he had to do. He got up and made his way to his daughter's room. He sat down by her bed and watched her sleep.

As Sokka watched Niam sleep, he started thinking of what he was going to say to her. He knew he had to be truthful, but he wasn't sure how to start the conversation, but he knew he didn't have too much longer to think about it.

Just then, Niam started to stir. She sat up and looked around. When her gaze landed on Sokka, she smiled. She crawled straight to his lap and clung on for all it was worth.

Sokka wrapped his arms around his daughter gently and gave her a loving hug.

"Did you sleep well?" Sokka asked, stressing the words so that Niam could read his lips. He figured what Katara didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

Niam nodded and gave her father a kiss.

"I'm glad," Sokka said, cradling his daughter close. He took a deep breath before starting his conversation. "Niam, sweetie, look at me." Sokka started making sure he had his daughter's full attention before continuing to speak. "Mommy and I weren't arguing about you. I promise. We love you very much. I love you, honey. You're special to both of us and I don't know what I would do without you. I love you." He signed the last part and Niam grinned and hugged him back.

Just then, Katara came into the room. She smiled at both of them and gave her niece a hug and kiss. She then asked her how she was and Niam replied that she was feeling better.

"That's good." Katara then turned to Sokka. "And what about you? Are you doing okay?"

Sokka shrugged.

"Do you want to talk?" Katara asked, putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

Sokka was about to decline, but one look into Katara's oceanic orbs, and he was compelled to tell her everything that was on his mind. And it wasn't because her eyes were memorizing like Zuko had told her so many times before, but because Katara was his sister and Sokka knew hat Katara would listen to him and try to give him advice. They had always been close, despite their squabbles.

"All right. But can someone watch Niam?" He asked. "I don't want her overhearing this." He smiled down at his daughter and gave her a kiss. He really loved her to pieces.

Katara nodded.

"I'll bet Toph will." She then turned to Niam. ''Do you want to spend some time with Auntie Toph?"

Niam nodded and smiled.

"All right. But first, we need to have a little talk." With that, Katara took Niam out of the room and the two went into a nearby library.

"Okay. I know you didn't mean to do what you did," Katara started, her tone patient and gentle and her signing matching her tone. "But you need to learn when it's okay to repeat what you've overheard and when it's a good idea to keep it to yourself. Do you understand? Sometimes it's okay to tell someone what you've overheard and sometimes it's not. The reason is, we've got to…." Katara's voice trailed off and Niam finished the sentence for her.

Katara smiled at this.

"Respect people's privacy, you got it." Katara gave Niam a hug.

"Careful." Niam said, while signing the rest. She could say certain words, but it was hard for her, so she just stuck to signing most of the time. There were only two people she used speech around and they were Katara and Sokka.

"I know you'll be more careful from now on." Katara told her niece. "And that's a sweet promise. You're a sweet girl, Niam. And I love you."

Niam signed the gesture back and gave Katara a hug.

"Now, go find your Auntie Toph. Go on now!" Katara said, laughing. She playfully swatted Niam's behind, making her giggle.

After Niam was gone, Katara returned to Sokka. She sat next to her brother and gave him a quick hug.

"Well, Niam and I are good to go and she's playing with Tiani now."

Sokka nodded and gave Katara a smile.

"Thanks, Tara. You've really done a good job with her."

Katara nodded.

"So have you, Sokka. You're a great father."

Sokka shrugged.

"I might be a great father, but I'm a lousy husband."

"What makes you say…" Katara's voice trailed off as a surge of pain made its way around her stomach. She sucked in a breath and tried to act like nothing was wrong, but Sokka wasn't fooled. He knew his Tara too well.

"Tara, are you okay?" Sokka asked, knowing Katara would try and hide it from him.

"I'm fine," she said, clearly lying through her teeth, which were gritted in pain.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Sokka asked, putting his arm around Katara. "What hurts?"

Katara shook her head, not wanting to worry her brother.

"I'm fine. Come on, tell me why you and Suki are fighting."

"You're getting away with that one so easily. Come on, Tara. What's wrong? I want to help, but I can't if you won't talk to me."

Katara nodded, but still refused to say what was wrong. She was relieved when the pain subsided for the time being. She straightened up and gave Sokka a small smile.

"See? I'm fine."

Sokka didn't buy it, but decided to let it go for now. He would do something about it if it happened again.

"Okay," Katara said, turning her attention back to the matter at hand. "What about you and Suki? Why were you guys fighting so much? You never argue."

Sokka sighed as he tried to figure out how to answer that question.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. But as he looked into Katara's eyes, he could tell she didn't believe him. "Okay, fine. I guess it's because Niam's deafness. It happened so suddenly and it scared us both so much. And you know how I am with Niam. She's my world. Suki tells me I'm babying her too much."

Katara shook her head.

"I don't think you are. But then again, I think Zuko and Azula are doing the same thing to Heishui, so I don't have room to talk. But still, I think you should just talk to Suki. Get her opinion on what you should do. Niam is both your kid. You should agree on how to raise her. Pick a method that works for both of you. This way Niam won't get mixed messages."

Sokka nodded and sighed. He understood what Katara was saying, but in a way, it confused him.

"I don't baby Niam. I give her time when I have time. And yes, I'll admit, sometimes I give her time even if I'm doing something, but wouldn't you do that if you had a daughter or even a son you were close to?"

Katara's face fell. Sokka had hit a nerve and he knew it the instant he saw her shoulders start to shake.

"Tara? Tara, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Come on, it'll be okay. Heishui loves you." Sokka went over and embraced his sister, hoping to make her feel better.

"No he doesn't!" Katara sobbed, her voice tearful and full of hurt and longing. "I mean he comes to me when it's convenient, not because he loves me, but because I'm there. And I'm tired of being the convenient one!"

Sokka sighed as he gave Katara ahug.

"Listen," he said, making calming circles on her back, "it's gonna be okay. Look at how good you are with Niam."

"But Niam's not my…." Katara's voice trailed off as as sob escaped her lips.

"It doesn't matter," Sokka told her. "Niam loves you. You did something for my daughter that Suki and I could never have done by ourselves. And I promise, Tara, your time will come. You'll have a special relationship with one of your children."

Katara nodded as she started to calm down. She wiped at her eyes and gave Sokka a smile.

"Thanks, Sokka."

Sokka shook his head.

"It's okay. You're my little sister. I don't like seeing you upset."

Katara nodded and gave Sokka a hug. As she pulled away, she doubled over in pain, grabbing her stomach. "Owhh..."

"Katara!" Sokka shouted in alarm. He didn't give her time to come up with an excuse before running out of the room to get Zuko.

Katara sat up, the pain momentarily gone, yet still present. She hoped Sokka wasn't over reacting _too_ much, but then again, that was Sokka's nature and when it came to her safety and well being, he tended to fly off the handle. And Katara had a feeling that this time was no exception.

Sokka returned not a moment later with Zuko trailing his heels. Katara forced a smile, despite the remaining pain in her abdomen. "Hi, Honey."

"Don't 'Hi Honey' me," Zuko said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Katara smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

But both Sokka and Zuko couldn't and wouldn't ignore the fact that Katara's hand was resting firmly on the underside of her stomach.

"Tara..." Sokka raised an eyebrow at his sister. "You're holding onto--"

"I'm fine!" Katara snapped.

Zuko wasn't buying it for a moment. "Katara, if something hurts and it has to do with the baby, I need to know." He raised an eyebrow. "I need to know if I can trust you to be honest."

Katara winced, losing her battle and groaned. "Ohahow..." she started to kneel down in pain before Zuko and Sokka both took her on each side. "I don't know what's wrong," she said. "I just started feeling pain. And it hurts really bad."

Sokka gave her a look. "I knew something wasn't right with you. Why lie about it?"

"I didn't want to worry you guys," Katara looked from Zuko to her brother. "It's nothing, I'm sure the baby's just fooling around and hiting soft spots." She stood up, determined to prove her point. "I'm okay now."

Zuko and Sokka exchanged looks. "You sure now?" Zuko asked her.

"Yes," Katara said irritably, pulling her arm back. "Where's Heishui?"

"With Azula."

Katara mumbled, "Figured," under her breath, then said, "I'm going to bed," and started walking off, leaving both men every confused as to her odd behavior and sudden pains.

* * *

Toph sighed just outside her bedroom door before going inside. She could hear Aang on the other side reading to Tiani and smiled. The toddler never let being blind put her down...much like her own self.

Braving the chance to go inside, Toph opened the door and knew that Aang was looking at her with his lopsided smile she loved when he stopped reading.

"Tiani, Honey," Toph spoke gently to her daughter. "Daddy and I need to talk, okay? Why don't you go find Niamne?"

"Okay, Mommy," Tiani gave Aang a kiss, then ran out of the room.

"No running, Ti!" Toph called after her. "I don't want any accidents!"

Aang was shifty. "What's up, Toph? Am I in trouble again?"

Toph laughed...the laugh that Aang had first heard and loved when he saw her in a vision in the Swamp so many years ago. "Barely, Twinkle Toes," she grinned. "Actually, I have to tell you something."

Aang was slightly confused. "Okaaayyy...shoot. As long as I'm not going to get into any trouble, I--"

"I'm pregnant, Aang."

"And we're not going to fiiiyiiiight..._WHAT?"_ Aang thought twice, then stared wide-eyed at his wife and almost fell back. "Did I hear you right?" he shook his head.

Toph giggled again. "Yes, Aang. You heard me right." She then seemed to think twice. "And you didn't sound to happy..." She lowered her eyes. "You don't want another baby?"

Aang shook his head. "No! I do, I do!" He took Toph into his arms. "You just--I was just surprised is all. No worries, Toph." He smiled and kissed her lightly. "I'm happy. I can't wait."

Toph smiled and melted into her husband's arms. "I thought for sure Tiani would squeal before I got to tell you."

Aang's eyes widened. "You told our three-year-old daughter before you told **ME**?"

"I was scared," Toph said. "I didn't know what you would say."

"I love you," Aang said. "Why would I say otherwise? No matter what was going on?"

Toph shrugged. "I just didn't know."

"Well now you do," Aang smiled. "Really, Toph? Are we really?"

Toph giggled again. "Yes, Twinkle Toes, really."

"Phew!" Aang fingered her bun. "I was hoping it wouldn't be some dream."

"It's not, Twinkle Toes..." Toph smiled and closed her eyes. "Believe me--it's not."

* * *

**THANKS TO LAUREN FOR THE BEGINNING!**

**JayJay**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait! But I worked on this at camp!**

**The Zutara Family**

**Summary: **_Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._

**Rating: **_K+ or T_

**Major Characters: **_Katara (27), Zuko (29), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah._

**Pairings: **_Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships

* * *

_

_**Discussions**_

"Katara? Honey?"

Zuko gently rubbed his wife's back, sitting on his side of the bed later after she stormed out on him and Sokka.

She had been sleeping, but Zuko had gently woke her up for a benefit. He wanted to know what was eating at her and what was with the pains she was having.

"Mmm?" Katara didn't roll over, but opened her bright blue eyes.

Zuko gently kissed her neck. "What's wrong? You seemed awfully upset back there. And if something's wrong with the baby, I have to know."

Katara sighed and laid on her back, her giant belly lifting up the sheets. "Zuko," she held his hand. "I'm sorry. I guess I've just been so flustered. With Sokka going behind my back about Niamne and all. Then the thing with Hei..."

Zuko nodded. He kind of figured and made a mental note to talk to both Azula and his son.

"And the pains?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and putting a hand on her belly, feeling his child move.

"It's nothing," Katara assured, putting her hand on his. "Just the normal ones with Hei."

But Zuko couldn't ignore the grimace on her face for the world. "Katara, you're a horrible liar. And what's worse, I hate when you try to hide your pain."

"I hate worrying you so much," Katara told her husband. "You already have so much to think about and I don't want you to--"

Zuko stopped her. "What worries me is you not telling me what's wrong. If you're in pain, I need to know."

Katara stared at Zuko's golden eyes and saw all seriousness and tension. She couldn't hide it anymore even if she had wanted to or tried.

Biting her lip as a shockwave of pain ran across her stomach, she squeezed Zuko's wrist. "Owow..." she whimpered. The second time around was proving itself to be hard for Katara. Yet, she couldn't figure out why.

Toph had never had pains like this. Yeah, sure she had those gasping kind whenever the twins would move or kick, but Katara's HURT.

Badly.

Zuko pried his wife's hand off his wrist. "That's all I asked," he told her gently. "Do you think you can walk for me?"

"Where?" Katara whimpered.

"Just to get you checked out, " Zuko told her, gently helping her up.

But no sooner had Katara stood up and had taken two small steps, than did she double over in pain and grab her belly. "Ohh, oahw! I need to lie down," she bit her lip as tears of pain stung the corners of her eyes.

"Okay," Zuko carefully laid her back into the bed. "I'll be right back. I'll go grab Toph, Suki, and Azula, okay?"

Katara nodded, knowing that if more than anything, her second sister-in-law, Suki, could help her. Suki was training to be a midwife.

"Hang tight, Princess," Zuko gently kissed her forehead before running to get the others.

His little conversations would just have to wait.

* * *

Katara bit her lip and squeezed both Toph and Sokka's hands in pain.

Sokka had begged Suki to be with his sister. Nothing would've stopped him from seeing her...his little sister...when she was in so much pain.

Nothing.

Suki was as lightly and gently as she could pushing on the spot Katara had told her where it hurt the most, trying to see if she couldn find anything at all.

"Ow," Katara whimpered again, crushing her brother's hand.

Still, Sokka, (nor Toph), minded in the least. He hated seeing his baby sister hurting so much without so much as a reason why. He hoped that his wife could figure it out.

Toph gently ran a sisterly thumb over Katara's hand, assuring her that everything would be okay.

After about another hour, Suki sighed. "Well, Katara. I have good and bad news."

Everybody froze at this...especially Sokka.

"What do you mean?" Katara was almost afraid to ask.

"Well, the good news is that you and your baby are healthy," Suki said. Then she sighed again. "The bad news is, you will more thank likely, if not at the _most_, have a very difficult birth with this one." She paused. "The reason is being that the pains you have are caused by an infection in your placenta. Which also explains the difficulty you will have."

Katara didn't want to believe it. Not one word of it. "Will...will the baby live?"

Suki sighed. "I can't tell or know for sure. At least not until you're ready. But in most cases like this, it's very rare that the baby lives. In other cases, the baby is very sickly."

Katara nodded and took a shaky breath. "You, uhm, should bring Zuko back in." Then quietly, she added, "I have a lot to tell him."

The lot noddded and left, but after Sokka gave her a hug, Azula did and told her, "Don't worry. Don't worry about a bit of it."

Katara couldn't say anything. She only nodded and thanked her sister in law.

When Azula left, katara could only lower her head to hide the tears when Zuko walked in.

But the Fire Lord was quick and saw her tears.

"Katara..." Zuko took his pregnant wife in his arms, unaware at the facts at hand.

Katara put her arms around his neck and cried openly into his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said, believing that this was her fault. That she should've been more careful.

''What do you mean?" Zuko pulled away, drying her tears with his thumb. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Katara bit her lip. "Suki told me that the pains were caused by an infection and that I'll have a really hard time with this birth and what's more..." she paused. "The baby will more than likely not live after he or she is born." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Honey. I'm sorry!"

"Hey, hey," Zuko hugged her again. "It's not your fault, Katara. You couldn't have known this."

Katara cried. "I don't wanna lose the baby, Zuko! I don't!" She lightly pounded her fists on his back as she said this.

"Shhh," Zuko gently rubbed her back, hoping to calm her. "It's okay, Baby. It's going to be okay, Just stay on bedrest until you're ready and we'll be fine."

Katara couldn't help but to smile at this. Zuko always saw the positive side of things around her. It was what she loved about him the most. "I don't wanna lose this one. I couldn't live with myself."

"We won't. Katara, we'll still have that family," Zuko assured her. "And know that you did nothing wrong at all."

Katara sniffed. "But-- but I..."

Zuko shook his head. "Stop it. You didn't know and there was no way you could have known."

"Okay," Katara nodded. "I'm scared, Zuko. I really am and I thought that I'd never say it."

Zuko hugged her again and said, "I know, Katara. I am, too." He paused and rubbed her forearms. "I am, too."

* * *

Later that day found Katara reading in bed and Zuko talking to his sister in the library.

"So what's up?" Azula asked, sitting in a chair across from her brother. "About Katara?"

Zuko shrugged. "Yeah, but not about the baby problem. It's about her and Heishui."

And right at that moment, Heishui ran in and went straight to his father. "Daddy!"

"Hey, you," Zuko smiled at the young prince and sat him comfortably on his lap. He allowed the boy to play with his fingers and turned his attention back to Azula. "She feels as though he only comes to her as a last or second resort. That he loves you, me, Sokka, and the others more than her."

Azula shifted. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Why didn't you see it?" Zuko shot back.

"I just figured that she was busy with Niamne..." Azula shrugged. "I really had no idea."

Zuko couldn't argue with that and silence hung in the air. Then both siblings jumped when the silence was broken by Heishui.

"Daddy?" he looked up. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's in bed reading, Hei," Zuko answered simply.

"Can I go see her?"

Zuko couldn't help but to smile. "Okay. But be careful, okay? Mommy's not feeling to good."

Heishui nodded, his dark brown ponytail swaying. "Otay, Daddy," he said before running off.

Azula smirked at her brother. "You were saying, Zuzu?"

Zuko looked at her. "You talked to him, didn't you?"

Azula only smiled.

* * *

Katara put her book down when Heishui ran in. "Hiya, Mommy!"

Katara smiled. "Hiya, Hei," she let the boy climb onto the bed and smiled when he put his ear on her belly.

"Soon, Mommy? My wittwe bwover or sister soon?" Heishui looked hopefully at his mother.

Katara smiled again and cuddled with Heishui when he sat next to her. "Yes, Hei," she giggled. "Soon."

Silence followed and Heishui played with Katara's red wedding ring. "Mommy?" he asked.

"Yes, Honey?"

"Do you wove me?" The young prince looked up at his mother expectedly.

Katara was shocked by the question, but had to ask the same thing first before she could answer. "Hei, Mommy wants to know the same thing." She laid her head on his. "Do you love me?"

Heishui nodded. "Yes, Mommy. Bwery much, a'course!" He smiled brightly and kissed her cheek.

Katara smiled. "And Mommy loves you-- very very much," she smirked, then tickled her son, makuing his laugh and squeal.

"Mommy! Mommy, 'top it!" Heishui begged.

"Okay, okay," Katara stopped and Heishui put one small hand on her belly.

"What're you doing, Hei?" Katara kissed his cheek, then played with his ponytail.

"Feewing, Mommy," Heishui answered. "Is the baby gonna be a Fwirebender like Daddy?"

Katara giggled. "Maybe, Hei. I don't know."

"Moves like one!"

"I think you're right," Katara smiled, still playing with his ponytail. "It does."

Heishui giggled and leaned back on his mom. "I wove you, Mommy." He snuggled deeper by Katara and closed his eyes, obviously comfortable and loving his moment with her.

"I love you, too, Heis," Katara smiled, kissed him gently, then gently rocked him to sleep, singing softly to him until he fell sound asleep in her arms.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwww...gol**

**Thanks to my little cousin, Katie, who is 2 and my reference for Hei! I love you, Katie Baby!**

**JayJay!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the many reviews!**

**The Zutara Family**

**Summary: **_Following the struggles of Katara and Zuko as they have a family (nine kids) and Zuko decides with his taking the throne..._

**Rating: **_K+ or T_

**Major Characters: **_Katara (27), Zuko (29), and kids (oldest to youngest as they'll come): Heishui, Little Zuko (Lil' Z as kids call him), Zarina and Zerifina, Jailia, Kaelea, Annalea, Kiki, and Heziah._

**Pairings: **_Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, and Sokka/Suki and family relationships

* * *

_

_**Little Fighter**_

Katara moaned and rolled over in bed, her bare feet hitting the floor. She felt a sharp sting of pain below her eight month abdomen and gasped, her hand flying to that spot.

Mere moments later, she felt a rush of gooey liquid run down her leg.

"Zuko," Katara stood painfully by his side of the bed. She shook his shoulder again. "Zuko!" she gritted her teeth and tried again, clutching her belly painfully. "Honey, come on! My water broke...the baby's coming!" She became scared and frantic immediately, remembering what Suki had told her two months before.

Zuko blinked. "What?"

"The. Baby. Is. _COMING_!" Katara shouted painfully, her breathing hard and coming in quick gasps.

"Oh! All right, all right," Zuko got up and took Katara's hand, gently helping her back into the bed. "Shh, you're going to be fine," he told her when she started crying from the pain.

With pillows behind her for support, Zuko allowed her to squeeze his hand whenever a surge of painful contractions hit. And by the third scream of pain, Azula had run in.

"She's ready then?" Azula asked, thinking that it was just the usual pains.

"**Yes!** What did you think I was doing? Pretending!" Katara screamed at her.

"Shh, it's okay, Princess," Zuko calmed her the ebst he could as she cried. He then turned to his sister. "Grab Suki and Sokka and take Heis and Niamne to Uncle."

"What about Aang and Toph?" Azula wondered.

Zuko shook his head. "Toph needs her rest, and so does Aang. Sokka and Suki are the only two I need here apart from you."

Nodding, Azula took off, while Zuko stayed with Katara, hoping and praying that this time wouldn't be as horrible as Suki had said that it would be...

* * *

"Oahow!" Katara yelled, her feet on Suki's shoulders and her hands in both Zuko's and Sokka's each. She was two hours into already trying to push with no success at all. Suki had told her to relax after several tries and that she would take it from there.

Azula was standing by, only slightly nervous apart from Suki and everybody else.

"Ow!" Katara shrieked when Suki pushed hard on her,

Suki bit her lip. "Sorry, Katara. I'm trying me best. It's not coming so easily."

Sokka rubbed his bruised thumb across his sister's hand and hummed gently to her a song that he'd all too often sang to her before and now to Niam.

Katara closed her eyes and breathed, seeming to relax until Suki did something furthermore.

Zuko gently stroked Katara's sweat matted hair and talked softly to her. "You're doing great. It's okay. I'm right here."

An hour later, Suki smiled. "I'm almost through. Baby's slipping out easier now."

Katara gritted her teeth and moaned in pain a few more times before Suki breathed a sigh of relief and saying, "Done...done, he's out. Sokka, help me?"

Sokka nodded adn gave his sister a kiss and a smile. "I'm proud of you, Sis. You did great." He smiled again. "Love you, Tara."

"Love you..." Katara gasped. She turned to Zuko. "Our baby..."

Zuko gave her a kiss. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. Okay? He'll be fine."

Suki handed the baby to Sokka, who then brought him over to his sister and brother-in-law. "Suki says he's small, but he'll be just fine."

Katara smiled at this news as she took her second born son from Sokka. One look at him, and she thought of the perfect name. "Zuko," she smiled. "Little Zuko Junior."

"Why after me?" Zuko asked, looking at his look-alike son. "Other than the fact that he looks like me?"

Katara smiled at her husband. "Because," she looked at her baby, who was contentedly clinging to her finger, "he was a little fighter."

* * *

**Aww, so sweet.**

**Well, there's Lil' Z for ya! ;) Addition #2 of the Zutara Royal Family!**

**JayJay!**


End file.
